TRAP
by Beko0506
Summary: Asrama baru, dan teman-teman baru. Itulah yang Luhan dapatkan setelah pindah ke Korea, namun rupanya, kedelapan teman barunya itu tidaklah normal seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. "We are all gay." "Welcome, Lu." / HUNHAN X EXO OTP. [!] M-Preg./ [HUNHAN INDONESIA GIVE AWAY PROJECT]
1. Chapter 1

**TRAP**

 **[SPECIAL FOR HUNHAN INDONESIA GIVE AWAY]**

 **.**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan.**

 **Support cast : EXO Member/others.**

 **Warning! : YAOI fiction, OOC, ageswitch (disini kris lebih tua dari luhan), MATURE CONTENTS, ETC.**

 **A/N :** _ **notenya sengaja aku tulis di awal ya supaya di baca, hehe.**_

 _ **Firstly, ini adalah ff yang aku buat untuk HunHan INA Give away. Dimana aku harus buat dan posting ff yang fresh, bukan ff lanjutan. Jadi, aku minta maaf banget karena dengan terpaksa aku harus nge-pending ff Spring/Wrong Way karena aku harus mengutamakan ff ini.**_

 _ **Rencananya, ff ini bakal kubuat 15/16 chapter sesuai rules yang berlaku. Dan deadline nya bulan April. Tapi, aku gabakal bikin ff lainnya terbengkalai apalagi sampe**_ **discontinued** _ **kok. Oh, ya, aku sengaja memberi ff ini rated M karena memang kesananya bakal banyak sekali adegan NC. Lol. (adegan nc bakal muncul di tengah-tengah chapter.)**_

 _ **1 CHAPTER = 3000 WORDS (Bisa lebih)**_

 _ **.**_

 **Happy reading and don't forget to review, fav/follows jusseyoooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Gap, gap, gap…_

Derap langkah disertai bunyi seretan koper-koper besar beradu menjadi sebuah melodi abstrak malam ini. Keempat orang yang berjalan beriringan sedaritadi itu akhirnya menghentikan langkah mereka, berdiri didepan sebuah papan besar bertuliskan jam terbang pesawat.

Wanita berambut ikal diikat kuda itu sesekali mengelap butiran airmata yang jatuh dari pelupuknya, berusaha untuk tidak bersuara dalam tangisnya karena hal itu akan menggagalkan semuanya.

"Sampai disini saja," Lelaki manis berjaket biru itu berbalik, menghadap ketiga anggota keluarganya yang terdiri dari Kakak laki-laki, Ibu dan Ayah.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu. Jangan macam-macam di negeri orang, anakku." Ayahnya kemudian menepuk pundak lelaki manis itu sambil memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ia menangis.

"Ya, ayah. Jaga dirimu juga. Dan Ibu, jangan menangis begitu.. aku akan meneleponmu setiap malam,"

"Luhan, ibu terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu," wanita rambut ikal itu menghambur memeluk tubuh anak keduanya, mengusap surai madu lembutnya dan menghisap aroma mint khas dari pakaian anaknya.

Ia hanya terlalu takut untuk membiarkan Luhan sendirian ditengah kerumunan orang-orang dan lingkungan yang asing baginya. Selama duapuluh tiga tahun, Luhan tidak pernah menginjak negara lain sama sekali, dan hal itulah yang membuat ibunya begitu mencemaskannya sekarang.

Malam ini, Luhan akan melakukan penerbangan menuju Korea Selatan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya disana, menjadi seorang mahasiswa luar negeri adalah hal yang ia cita-citakan dari dulu.

Maka ketika dirinya mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Korea Selatan, Luhan tidak mau lagi menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang tak mungkin datang dua kali. Walau ia tahu, jarak Kanada dengan Korea Selatan tidaklah hanya sekedar dua sampai sepuluh meter saja.

Walau ia akan meninggalkan semuanya; Kanada, rumah, teman-temannya, ayah dan ibu beserta kakaknya, dan sanak saudara lainnya. Namun, ini akan berakhir. Ketika Luhan lulus sebagai sarjana nantinya, ia akan pulang.

"Pesawatku akan berangkat beberapa jam lagi. Aku harus bersiap-siap," ia melirik arloji yang mengalung di tangan kirinya.

"Tentu saja. Yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal di mobil?" Ayahnya memastikan.

Luhan mengecek isi koper dan tas punggungnya, kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak,"

"Hei, jaga dirimu. Jangan menyusahkan orang lain,"

Luhan tertawa ketika suara itu terdengar ditelinganya. Ia tersenyum meremehkan, kemudian menepuk pundak orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku tidak menyusahkan sepertimu, kak."

Itu Kris. Kakaknya. Musuhnya. Temannya. Pokoknya segalanya bagi Luhan. Kris hanya dua tahun lebih tua dibanding Luhan, namun postur tubuhnya yang tinggi besar menjadikannya seolah merupakan seorang kakak berusia empat puluh tahun keatas.

Perbedaan umur yang tipis, membuat keduanya mudah berinteraksi. Terlebih, Luhan hanya mempunyai Kris sebagai teman mengobrolnya selama ia dirumah, karena ibu dan ayahnya cenderung menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat kerja masing-masing.

Mereka sering bertukar cerita seputar apa saja, cinta, tugas, game, pengetahuan, dan itu membuat keduanya terlihat seperti kakak-beradik yang sangat akur walau kadang sifat Kris memang sulit dimengerti; kadang egois, dingin, dan pemarah tiba-tiba.

"Hei, kuharap ketika aku lulus nanti kau akan datang bersama istrimu ke pesta kelulusan," gurau Luhan, yang pada akhirnya sukses mendapat satu bogeman mentah di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Luhan berhasil menginjakan kakinya dinegeri ginseng ini, tak lupa ia menelepon keluarganya di Kanada dan mengabarkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Langkah berikutnya yang harus ia lakukan adalah; datang ke universitas barunya.

Maka ia pergi menggunakan taksi untuk mencari tempat yang ia maksud, selama tiga puluh menit, akhirnya Luhan sampai didepan sebuah gedung bertingkat bernuansa warna merah marun dan bendera Korea yang sudah berkibar dipekarangan.

"Oi, Luhan!" Luhan menoleh ketika suara itu memanggilnya, kemudian ia mendapati seseorang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. _Bagaimana bisa ia tahu nama luhan?_

Luhan memandangi sosok pria berbalut kemeja dan ber-gaya rambut _trendy_ yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan kearah Luhan.

"Kau Luhan, kan? Murid pindahan dari Kanada. Perkenalkan, namaku Minho. Koordinator dari seluruh murid pindahan sepertimu,"

"Ah, Minho- _ssi._ Ya, aku Luhan." Ujar Luhan dengan bahasa Korea yang masih sedikit belepotan—faktanya, ia pernah kursus bahasa asing ketika masih SMA—

"Biar ku antar kau ke asrama barumu, ayo."

Luhan mengangguk, ia berjalan mengikuti Minho sambil sesekali melihat ke sekeliling kampus, tak sedikit mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang tengah asyik mengobrol memusatkan perhatiannya pada Luhan kemudian mulai berbisik.

Sesekali juga, Minho membuka mulutnya dan mengoceh mengenai isi kampus ini, kampus yang terlihat begitu bersih, nyaman, ramai, dan ornamen-ornamennya benar-benar menakjubkan. Luhan yakin, ia akan betah bersekolah disini untuk lima tahun kedepan setidaknya sampai ia lulus.

Minho berhenti didepan sebuah gedung yang terpisah dari gedung kampus, diatasnya tertera sebauh papan kayu besar bertuliskan _**Boys Dormitory.**_ Dari namanya saja, Luhan sudah yakin bahwa gedung ini adalah asrama khusus bagi lelaki.

"Selamat pa—oh, Minho- _ssi,_ " Resepsionis itu terkesiap ketika menyadari bahwa Minho datang dengan seorang anak lelaki dibelakangnya.

"Jonghyun, perkenalkan, ini Luhan. Murid pindahan dari Kanada, dan Luhan, perkenalkan, dia Jonghyun—si bagian resepsionis. Kau akan bertemu dengannya setiap hari, kuharap kau tidak muak melihat wajahnya." Gurau Minho, semuanya tertawa.

"Halo, Lu, kau pasti lelah sekali. biar kuantar kau ke kamarmu." Jonghyun keluar dari balik meja resepsionisnya, kemudian membantu membawakan koper Luhan dan mulai memimpin arah, mengantar lelaki itu ke kamarnya.

Luhan berbalik, membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Minho yang rupanya harus segera pergi dan tidak bisa ikut mengantar Luhan ke kamarnya.

Mereka sampai di lantai dua, dimana papan kayu bernomor dua belas terpatri didepan pintu, Jonghyun mengetik _password_ pintu pada mesin sensor khusus yang terletak disamping, ia sudah tahu setiap _password_ kamar di asrama lelaki ini.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Jonghyun mempersilahkan Luhan masuk. Ketujuh orang lelaki yang tengah tertawa-tawa dan duduk melingkari meja itu menghentikan tawanya dan berbalik, memusatkan perhatian pada Jonghyun dan Luhan.

dan mata Luhan terkesiap ketika ia melihat keadaan kamar benar-benar berantakan. Botol-botol minuman kosong berserakan diatas meja, jaket yang tersampir sembarang diatas sofa, bingkai foto angkatan yang miring, sampai bungkusan vitamin yang berserakan di lantai.

Ia bergidik.

Jonghyun bisa melihat aura tidak enak dari Luhan, lelaki itu pasti benar-benar jijik dengan kondisi ruangan nomor dua belas ini. Lantas, Jonghyun memulai percakapan.

"Uhm, semuanya, perkenalkan, Ini Luhan. Siswa pindahan dari Kanada dan mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal bersama kalian semua."

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk dan memberikan ucapan salam pada ketujuh orang lelaki yang sekarang ikut berdiri dan merapikan pakaian mereka.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" Luhan sumringah.

"Oke, oke, hyung. Sudah cukup memperkenalkannya, sekarang kau boleh kembali ke meja resepsionismu, _bye!"_ seorang lelaki berambut hitam kecokelatan itu mendorong punggung Jonghyun menuju ke pintu. Dibantu oleh lelaki lainnya.

"Hei, tunggu, kalian tidak akan mengundangku untuk bermain kartu atau minum?" Jonghyun berusaha membalikan kembali tubuhnya.

"Tamu lain membutuhkan mu disana. _Bye_ Jonghyun hyung!" ketujuh pria itu berhasil mengeluarkan Jonghyun dari kamar mereka, karena kalau mereka membiarkan Jonghyun diam disini untuk beberapa jam kedepan, mereka yakin Jonghyun hanya akan mengomeli mereka tentang ruangan kotor ini.

Juga, Jonghyun akan mulai memeriksa seisi kamar dan me-razia barang-barang tertentu seperti bir, kartu, dan lain-lain.

Mereka kembali kepada Luhan, kemudian merangkul tubuh anak itu dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk bersama.

"Siapa tadi namamu?" Ujar lelaki berkulit tan.

"Luhan," jawabnya, tersenyum sambil kembali menunduk.

"Hei, Jongin! Jangan pasang wajah seperti seorang pedofil begitu, ia jadi takut!" lelaki berambut semu merah muda itu berteriak, disusul dengan tawa dari kelima orang lainnya.

"Cukup, cukup! Ah, Luhan, biar aku saja yang memperkenalkan mereka padamu, oke? Mulai dariku, namaku Suho. Ini Yixing dan Zitao, mereka dari China. Kemudian, yang itu Jongin, kau boleh memanggilnya Kai. Itu Kyungsoo, disana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan satu lagi—ugh, kemana anak itu?"

Orang yang menyebut dirinya Suho itu menggerutu ketika salah satu lelaki di kamar mereka menghilang entah kemana.

"Sehun bilang padaku kalau ia ikut kelas musik pagi ini." Seorang lelaki bermata seperti panda menjawab, ya, Luhan memperhatikannya, itu pasti Zitao.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa berkenalan dengannya nanti." Luhan tersenyum lagi, membuat semuanya terkesima dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di bibir lelaki itu.

"Kau pasti lelah," Chanyeol menyodorkan sebungkus vitamin pada Luhan.

"Oh ya, dimana ia harus tidur?" Yixing tiba-tiba terpikir oleh hal itu, Suho menatapnya kemudian ikut berpikir.

Kamar diruangan ini hanya tersedia empat buah, masing-masing kamar hanya memiliki dua ranjang dan di huni oleh dua orang—kecuali kamar Suho yang mendapat ranjang ekstra besar—dan keempat kamar tersebut sudah terisi penuh.

"Sebenarnya kamar sudah penuh, tapi semenjak Zitao memutuskan untuk ikut tidur bersamaku dan Yixing tiap malam, kau boleh tidur dengan Sehun mulai sekarang." Suho menengahi.

"Kenapa begitu?!"

Semuanya menoleh ketika Zitao terlihat tidak setuju dengan keputusan Suho barusan, merasa diperhatikan, lelaki panda itu kemudian menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya,

"Maksudku, dikamar Sehun kan juga ada barang-barangku. Kalian lihat, barang-barang Luhan pasti banyak sekali, bagaimana kalau kamarnya jadi sempit?"

Suasana menjadi hening. Luhan yang menyadari itu kemudian tertawa dan mengibas tangannya, "Tidak usah repot-repot, Suho hyung. Sofa ini kelihatan nyaman! Aku bisa tidur disini,"

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berbaring diatas sofa, mencoba meyakinkan semuanya bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja jika harus tidur disini setiap malam—walau sebenarnya Luhan benci tidur di sofa—

"Itu tempat tidur anjingku." Ujar Zitao.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya, ia kembali duduk dilantai bersama anggota lain, pasalnya, ia alergi bulu anjing. Lalu, bagaimana ini? Bahkan sofa saja sudah ada yang menempati.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakan seorang lelaki berdiri diambang sana sambil menggendong tas biola dipunggungnya, ia diam sejenak, memandangi teman-temannya yang tengah melingkar dan menyadari adanya orang baru disini.

Mata Luhan dan matanya bertemu, saling menatap untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan masuk, kemudian melepas sepatu dan meletakannya diatas rak.

Seolah tak ada siapa-siapa, ia berjalan melewati semuanya dan membuka kunci pintu kamarnya kemudian masuk. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berdiri dan mengetuk pintu kamar lelaki dingin itu.

"He—"

"Apa?"

Belum selesai Suho berceloteh, lelaki itu sudah membuka pintunya kembali dan berdiri disana, dengan kedua tangan yang ia jejalkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sopan sedikit! Tidak lihat kita mendapat teman baru?"

"Minggir," Lelaki itu menggeser tubuh pendek Suho dengan kakinya, kemudian berjalan mendekati ketujuh orang lainnya. Ia menundukan tubuhnya, kemudian mengulurkan tangan tepat didepan wajah Luhan.

"Oh Sehun."

Luhan hanya memandangi tangan dan wajahnya bergantian, kemudian meraih tangan itu dan ikut berdiri, "Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu, Oh Sehun- _ssi._ "

Sehun berdecak, melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Luhan, "Aku yakin aku lebih muda dari pada kau. Jangan se-formal itu,"

Zitao yang mulai merasa terabaikan, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri ditengah-tengah Sehun dan Luhan, menatap kearah Sehun dan berkata—

"Bagaimana kelas musik hari ini?"

"Seperti biasa,"

"Oh, ya, Sehun, Luhan akan tidur bersamamu mulai nanti malam. Tidak masalah, kan?" Kyungsoo berucap.

Sehun menatap hyungnya itu, kemudian berbalik sambil berdeham 'hm' dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Luhan terdiam, hanya menatap pintu kamar Sehun yang sudah tertutup rapat itu.

' _bisakah aku bertahan disini untuk menjadi teman sekamar dari orang yang benar-benar dingin dan cuek seperti lelaki itu? Sedingin-dinginnya Kris, kakakku, ia tidak pernah se-cuek itu apalagi pada orang yang baru ia kenal.'_ Pikirnya.

.

.

.

Luhan melirik arloji ditangan kirinya, pukul delapan malam. Ia menghela napasnya kasar kemudian menarik kopernya mendekat, ia membenahi barang-barang didalam kopernya sambil menunggu Sehun yang masih di toilet.

Dari suara _shower_ yang menyala, Luhan menebak Sehun pasti sedang mandi. Padahal, ia ingin sekali berbicara lebih banyak pada lelaki itu, mencoba berteman baik maksudnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, lelaki dingin seperti Sehun pasti sulit diajak bicara.

Pintu toilet terbuka, Sehun muncul dari dalam dengan celana _boxer_ selutut dan handuk yang mengalung dilehernya. Rambut cokelat berantakan itu basah dan mengeluarkan air dari ujung-ujungnya, dada bidang dan perut berotot menambah kesan sempurna bagi tubuhnya.

Luhan tersenyum kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kau tidak bilang kalau hanya ada satu ranjang disini."

Sehun berdiri didepan cermin, memakai kaosnya dan menyemprotkan parfum aroma gold ke seluruh permukaan kaosnya, "Kalau kau tidak mau seranjang denganku, kau bisa tidur di lantai."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Sehun tak menjawab. Lelaki itu malah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan memejamkan matanya. Luhan membuang napasnya kasar kemudian menutup kopernya, dan berbaring disebelah Sehun.

Sekarang mereka berdua tidur satu ranjang. Sehun belum tertidur sepenuhnya, kalau saja jantungnya tidak berdebar cepat seperti ini, ia pasti sudah bisa tidur sejak tadi. Posisi Sehun sekarang membelakangi Luhan, ia tidak tahu apakah lelaki itu sudah tidur atau belum.

Ia tidak berani membalik posisinya, wajah _innocent_ Luhan membuat Sehun benar-benar gemas padanya. Sejujurnya, ia ingin sekali berbicara banyak pada lelaki yang mengaku berasal dari Kanada itu.

Namun, Sehun adalah seorang lelaki dengan tipe yang garing, ia tidak bisa mencairkan suasana, ia tidak punya topik pembicaraan, ia juga canggung pada orang-orang. Apalagi orang yang baru ia kenal seperti Luhan.

Bahkan pada hyung-hyungnya yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama kurang lebih setahun, ia masih saja canggung jika mau berbicara. Itulah alasan kenapa Sehun selalu menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan hal-hal selain berdiam diri di asrama.

Maka ia ikut kelas musik, kelas _dance,_ bahasa Jepang, dan juga mata kuliahnya yang membuat dirinya nyaris tidak pernah berada di asrama setiap hari. Berbeda dengan hyungnya yang lain, ang cenderung hanya mengikuti mata kuliah lalu pulang ke asrama dan bercanda bersama di ruang tv.

Sehun tidak tahu sejak kapan, namun sekarang dirinya sudah berada di alam mimpi. Ia tertidur pulas.

 _03.00 AM._

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya, terduduk diranjang sambil menggaruk siku nya. Ia melihat Sehun yang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Kemudian melirik pendingin ruangan yang sepertinya menjadi penyebabnya terbangun.

Luhan benci udara dingin, ia berpikir bahwa ruangan ini sudah cukup lembap dan tidak membutuhkan pendingin ruangan. Tapi, kenapa Sehun masih memasangnya? Belum lagi, jendela disebelah Luhan yang menyebabkan angin-angin malam diluar menerpa permukaan kulitnya.

Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, kemudian meraih kopernya dan mengeluarkan _sweater_ dan celana _training_ tebal. Dan mulai memakai nya satu persatu.

Sehun yang merasa terganggu dengan aktivitas Luhan, kemudian terbangun. Ia berdecak, kemudian mengambil sebuah selimut cadangan dibawah ranjang, namun Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

Sehun berdiri dan memakaikan selimut itu ke punggung Luhan, sedangkan lelaki itu terkesiap kaget ketika melihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Terimakasih,"

"Biar aku yang tidur didekat jendela." Sehun kemudian kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, kali ini ia yang tidur disebelah jendela.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Luhan mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa canggung, namun sepertinya Sehun sudah kembali tertidur.

Maka ia juga kembali berbaring diatas ranjang dengan selimut tambahan yang Sehun berikan padanya tadi. Rupanya, Sehun tidak sekejam yang ia bayangkan.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjap ketika ia merasakan serbuan sinar matahari menembus jendela dan menyinari wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, memandang sekeliling, Sehun masih tertidur disebelahnya.

Luhan terduduk diranjang, pukul tujuh pagi. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kuliah, pukul sembilan nanti ia akan mengikuti kelas bahasa. Terdengar suara Baekhyun dan Kai yang tengah berceloteh dari luar sana.

Mereka pasti sedang sarapan. Luhan berniat membangunkan Sehun, karena kalau Sehun tidak bangun sekarang, mungkin ia akan kehabisan jatah sarapan nantinya. Perlahan, Luhan menyentuh pinggang Sehun,

"Kau tidak ba—"

"Aku sudah bangun."

Luhan terkesiap mendengar jawaban Sehun, rupanya lelaki itu sudah bangun dari tadi. Lantas, kenapa ia tidak beranjak dari ranjang?

"Aku menunggumu bangun juga," Jawab Sehun lagi.

"Untuk apa?"

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian membuang napasnya kasar, Ia menatap Luhan kemudian mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk keluar.

"Sarapan."

Suho tengah berceramah seperti biasa, dan hanya Yixing yang menyimaknya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berebut roti isi daging yang hanya tersisa satu buah di piring, Zitao sedang memberikan anjingnya makanan, dan Kyungsoo tengah menyuapi Kai sepotong sosis panggang dibalut saus tomat.

Ketika pintu kamar Sehun terbuka, semuanya menoleh kearah dua orang lelaki yang sekarang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sehun seperti biasa, dengan ekspresi datarnya, sedangkan Luhan yang tersenyum sambil berkata 'Selamat pagi' pada semuanya.

Sehun duduk disebelah Zitao, sedangkan Luhan duduk jauh disebelah Baekhyun. Sehun mengambil roti tawar dan mulai mengolesinya dengan selai kacang.

"Kau mau selai lainnya juga?" Zitao mencoba membuka percakapan paginya dengan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum, "Tidak, kau sudah sarapan?"

Zitao mengangguk sambil tersenyum antusias, "Sudah. Candy juga sudah sarapan." Ia menunjuk anjing putih kecilnya yang sekarang sedang bermain dengan gulungan benang.

Sehun tertawa singkat, mengusap kepala anjing milik Zitao itu kemudian melanjutkan acara sarapannya. Luhan diseberang sana hanya memperhatikan mereka, sambil berpikir—

Kenapa Sehun hanya bersikap manis dan murah senyum ketika ia berada di dekat Zitao? Tapi, Suho hyung pernah bilang kalau Sehun dan Zitao dulunya merupakan teman sekamar. Jadi, tak aneh jika keduanya sudah dekat seperti itu. Mungkin.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" Baekhyun membuyarkan konsentrasi Luhan.

"Ah, aku baru saja mau sarapan." Luhan tersenyum sambil sedikit tertawa hambar.

Ketika mereka selesai dari sarapan, satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan ruangan untuk pergi ke kampus dan mengikuti mata kuliah pagi ini. Tinggal tersisa Luhan dan Zitao yang masih menunggu pukul sembilan, karena rupanya Zitao juga ikut kelas bahasa.

Keduanya disibukkan dengan aktivitas masing-masing sambil menunggu jarum jam ke angka sembilan, Luhan sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan berkirim pesan dengan kakaknya, Kris. Sedangkan Zitao menyibukan diri dengan membaca majalah.

Ketika jarum jam mengarah ke angka sembilan, keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ke kampus. Di tiap koridor, anak-anak lain menyapa Zitao. Rupanya lelaki ini sudah dikenal banyak orang di asrama.

"Tao!"

Zitao menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil nama panggilannya, orang itu adalah Jongdae. Mantan mahasiswa yang dulunya menghuni asrama nomor dua belas bersama Zitao dan teman yang lainnya.

"Chen hyung? Wah, sejak kapan hyung disini?"

"Aku dan Minseok sengaja mampir kesini. Untuk melihat keadaan kalian, tentunya."

"Lalu dimana Minseok hyung?"

"Ia sedang mengobrol dengan Jonghyun. Biasa, sahabat lama tak bertemu. Jadinya ya.. aku dilupakan. Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Se—aww!"

Zitao menginjak kaki Jongdae, kemudian memberikan isyarat _jangan-bicara-soal-itu._ Dan tatapan Jongdae langsung teralih pada lelaki kecil dibelakang Zitao yang dari tadi menunduk malu.

"Hei, kau tidak bilang punya teman baru."

Zitao menepuk keningnya, hampir lupa dengan keberadaan Luhan yang dari tadi ada di belakangnya. Segera, ia memperkenalkan Luhan pada Jongdae.

"Oh, astaga! Chen hyung, ini Luhan. Ia penghuni baru di asrama kami, pindahan dari Kanada. Dan, Lu, ini Jongdae hyung. Atau panggil saja ia Chen. Ia dan Minseok hyung adalah mantan teman se-asrama kami dulu."

Jongdae membungkuk memberikan salam, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Keduanya saling sapa dan bersikap ramah. Minseok masih sibuk mengobrol dengan Jonghyun di meja resepsionis, sedangkan kelas bahasa akan dimulai sekitar 10 menit lagi.

Maka, Zitao dan Luhan pamit duluan untuk pergi ke gedung kampus. Palingan, Jongdae dan Minseok akan masuk duluan ke asrama nomor 12 itu nantinya.

Luhan duduk di dalam kelas barunya, menunggu kedatangan dosen sambil memainkan pulpennya. Otaknya tengah berpikir, kenapa tadi Jongdae bertanya seperti itu pada Zitao?

" _Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Se—"_

Apakah 'Se' yang dimaksud olehnya itu adalah Sehun?

Kemudian Luhan kembali teringat dengan kedekatan Sehun dan Zitao di asrama. Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Jongdae tadi?

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Something Weird

**TRAP**

 **[SPECIAL FOR HUNHAN INDONESIA GIVEAWAY]**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tengah memainkan laptopnya ditemani sebungkus keripik diatas meja, kelas bahasanya sudah usai sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu dan ia kembali ke asrama sendirian, karena Zitao harus menemani anjingnya berkeliling kota.

Jongdae dan Minseok memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Suho selagi orang itu belum pulang dari kampus. Sehun juga masih berada di kampus untuk ikut latihan basket bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Yixing masih berurusan dengan laboratorium dan planaria-planaria menjijikan.

Luhan sedikit tersedak ketika sepotong keripik melewati tenggorokannya tanpa dikunyah begitu saja, ia terbatuk untuk sejenak kemudian berlari kearah dapur untuk mengambil minum. Luhan membuka kulkas dua pintu itu, mengambil sebotol air minum dan meneguknya setengah.

Merasa lega, ia berjalan kembali meninggalkan dapur. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara yang terdengar aneh. Suara itu berasal dari kamar Suho, seperti ia ketahui, didalam kamar itu ada Jongdae dan Minseok yang sedang beristirahat.

"Eunghh.."

"Yah—ughhh.. shhh ah Chen—ahh,"

Luhan mendengar.. sebuah.. suara—desahan? Bisa dibilang desahan. Ya, Luhan yakin itu adalah suara desahan. Dimakan rasa penasaran, Luhan menempelkan telinganya ke permukaan pintu kamar Suho.

"Lu—"

Ia terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan botol air mineralnya ke lantai, ia dapat melihat Kai berdiri dibelakangnya—sambil menatap aneh kearahnya—dan sekarang, Luhan tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kai.

Kai berjongkok kemudian mengambilkan botol yang terjatuh dan memberikannya kembali pada Luhan. Sementara, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada lelaki berkulit _tan_ tersebut.

Kai terdiam, ia berpikir apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan didepan pintu kamar Suho? Namun, ketika suara desahan itu kembali terdengar, dirinya memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian merutuk dalam hati. Sekarang Kai tahu apa yang membuat Luhan menguping dan bersikap gugup seperti ini.

"Uhm, laptopmu sepertinya menyala." Kai berdeham cukup keras.

"Oh, yaampun aku lupa."

Luhan menepuk keningnya sendiri kemudian berlari keruang tv untuk menghampiri laptop dan keripiknya yang tergeletak disana. Kai menghembuskan napasnya lega, kemudian menendang pintu kamar Suho dengan cukup keras seolah mengingatkan kedua orang yang tengah melakukan _'itu'_ mengecilkan volume suara mereka.

Jongdae dan Minseok, setiap kali mereka berkunjung ke asrama, mereka pasti melakukan _nya._

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus dengan sepasang _earbud_ hitam dan kedua tangan yang ia jejalkan kedalam saku seragamnya. Ia berjalan dengan santai, pandangannya lurus kedepan dan ekspresinya datar.

Dari arah berlawanan, tampak Luhan yang tengah berjalan juga dengan beberapa buku yang ia gendong ditangannya. Luhan menunduk dan berjalan memperhatikan tanah yang ia pijak, bukan objek yang ada didepannya.

Sehingga akhirnya, mereka berhenti dititik yang sama. Luhan mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik dari sepasang sepatu bercorak biru galaksi yang ada didepan sepatunya itu, dan ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya bertemu dengan mata hitam Sehun.

Mereka bertatapan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan ke sebelah kiri, namun Luhan juga melakukannya. Ketika Luhan bergerak ke kanan, Sehun juga bergerak kearah yang sama.

Sehun mendengus, kemudian berbalik arah dan merangkul Luhan. Sedangkan lelaki yang lebih pendek itu kaget dan bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Kalau ingin berjalan bersamaku ngomong saja, tidak usah menghalangi jalan." Sehun menahan senyuman tipisnya ketika mengucapkan hal itu pada Luhan.

Luhan sedikit menjauh dan menatap Sehun sekali lagi, "Apa? Tidak."

Namun, Sehun kembali menarik tubuh Luhan sehingga lelaki itu berada didalam rengkuhan tubuhnya, Sehun menoleh, menatap wajah Luhan yang sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dengan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu dimana letak perpustakaan, kan?" Sehun menatap buku-buku yang Luhan gendong untuk memberikannya isyarat.

Luhan hanya mengulum senyumannya, kemudian menyengir kuda dan mengangguk. Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya, kemudian berjalan duluan didepan Luhan. Namun lelaki itu hanya menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh.

Sehun berhenti beberapa meter didepannya, berbalik kemudian mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Luhan tersadar kemudian mengangguk dan menyusul Sehun.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor dan lift-lift kampus, hingga akhirnya tiba didepan sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar berisi ratusan buku-buku bermanfaat didalamnya. Keduanya melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Tatapan Sehun seperti biasa—lurus kedepan—sedangkan Luhan sibuk mengamati seisi ruangan bernuansa biru muda itu. Kepalanya menengok kesana kemari. Namun, ketika tiba di rak ketiga, mata Sehun terbelalak melihat objek yang ada didepannya.

Dengan refleks, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menutup mata Luhan. Yang ditutup matanya hanya kaget dan menggerutu, berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya.

Tangan kekar Chanyeol merengkuh badan kecil Baekhyun dan menjebaknya diantara rak buku, mencumbu leher Baekhyun dengan bibir tebalnya, memberikan tanda kemerahan di tiap inchi kulit Byun Baekhyun.

Sehun melotot kearah mereka, dan ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk menjauh. Sehun mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk segera pergi dan berciuman ditempat lain.

Kedua lelaki itu berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan, setelah semuanya normal, Sehun menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah Luhan. Kemudian bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Luhan menatapnya heran,

"Kenapa kau menutup mataku?"

"Aku menutup matamu agar kau penasaran bagaimana tampilan rak-rak diperpustakaan ini." Jawab Sehun santai.

Luhan kembali mendengus, ia tak terlalu ambil pusing soal hal ini, ia kemudian berjalan mendahului Sehun dan mulai mencari buku yang ia suka di rak-rak besar itu. Sehun menghembuskan napasnya lega, kemudian duduk di kursi baca.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan kembali menghampiri Sehun di kursi baca dengan beberapa tumpuk buku tebal yang ia letakan diatas meja. Sehun yang tengah memainkan ponselnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan.

Setelah meletakan pantatnya diatas kursi, Luhan juga menatap kearah Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia membuka lembaran pertama dari sebuah buku karangan William Shakespeare bertajuk Hamlet.

"Kau pernah baca ini?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng. Merasa kurang tertarik dengan buku yang akan Luhan baca, maka ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar ponsel yang tengah ia genggam.

Luhan menghela napasnya, "Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu William Shakespeare."

"Romeo dan Juliet." Jawabnya singkat.

Luhan sumringah, "Ya, apa kau tahu soal karangannya yang berjudul Hamlet?"

Sehun kembali menggeleng, cukup menyerah dengan sikap cuek Sehun, Luhan akhirnya merebut ponsel yang Sehun genggam dan menaruhnya jauh dari jangkauan Sehun. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa?"

"Apa?"

Sehun mendengus, "Oke. Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kisahnya." Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan bersandar ke kursi.

Luhan tertawa, kemudian mulai menceritakan bagaimana alur cerita dari karangan William Shakespeare yang satu ini. Perhatian Sehun lambat laun mulai terpengaruh oleh kisah yang disampaikan oleh Luhan.

Perlahan, ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Luhan, memperhatikan tiap rentetan kata-kata yang Luhan ucapkan, setiap ekspresi yang Luhan gambarkan, dan setiap gerakan tangan yang Luhan praktekan.

"Kemudian, tamat." Luhan menutup pembicaraannya dan menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan kanan.

Sehun yang dari tadi hanya memandanginya tanpa berkedip, perlahan mengerjap kemudian menjawab;

"A—apa? Kenapa tamat begitu saja? Lalu, bagaimana dengan si Hamlet?"

Luhan tertawa, kemudian melemparkan buku itu ke tangan Sehun dan berdiri, bersiap untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Kau baca saja. Aku harus menemui Minho _-ssi_ sebentar lagi, _bye_ Sehun!"

Sehun hanya dapat memandangi punggung Luhan yang semakin berjalan menjauh, keluar dari pintu dan berbelok di lorong, menghilang. Mulut Sehun bahkan belum terkatup hingga saat ini. Sebenarnya ia menggumamkan kata 'tunggu' sedari tadi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang dilemparkan Luhan tadi, dahinya berkerut. Mungkin jika Luhan tidak menceritakan kisah dari buku ini, Sehun tak akan pernah tertarik untuk membacanya. Jangankan membaca, meliriknya saja ia malas.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar. Tidak, ia tidak akan pulang ke asrama sekarang. Berjalan-jalan sebentar mungkin akan lebih baik baginya.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menuruni tiap anak tangga yang tersusun di tiap lorong ruangan, hingga akhirnya ia sampa ke meja resepsionis. Ia bersenandung kecil sambil tersenyum sepanjang jalan karena hari ini _mood_ nya sedang baik.

Namun, ketika ia sampai beberapa meter didepan meja resepsionis, matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia tercekat dan menimbulkan suara kaget. Kedua orang didepannya segera menghentikan _permainan_ mereka dan berdeham keras.

Tetap saja, Luhan melihatnya. Minho, dan orang dibelakang meja resepsionis yang ia kenal dengan panggilan Jonghyun itu—tengah berciuman.

Luhan masih diam ditempatnya. Tak mampu bergerak dan otaknya masih terus memutar sepenggal cuplikan 'menjijikan' yang baru saja terjadi. Minho menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menghampiri Luhan dan memegang kedua bahu anak itu.

Luhan mundur selangkah, Minho paham betul bahwa anak ini tengah mengalami rasa terkejut yang luar biasa. Namun, dirinya mencoba untuk tenang. Lelaki tinggi itu menghela napasnya.

"Kau melihatnya."

"Ya, aku melihatnya."

"Yang kau lihat adalah aku dan Jonghyun berciuman."

"Ya, berciuman."

"Kami tidak."

"Apa?"

"Itu pepero. Kau tahu apa itu pepero? Apa di Kanada tidak ada _pepero game?_ Kau tidak tahu stik panjang nan manis itu apa namanya?"

Minho membalikan badannya, menunjuk kearah sebuah kotak kecil yang tergeletak disamping Jonghyun. Luhan juga melihatnya, ia tahu apa itu pepero dan pepero game. Dan ia juga tahu, setiap orang yang melakukan permainan ini pasti akan terlihat seperti berciuman.

Dengan ragu, Luhan mengangguk dan menatap Minho. Kemudian ia berkata maaf.

"Aku—"

"Tidak masalah. Jangan dipikirkan, oh—aku ada perlu denganmu." Minho kemudian merangkul pundak Luhan dan membawanya berjalan bersama.

Mereka tiba disebuah ruangan cukup besar, Luhan melihat banyak sekali berkas-berkas dan map yang berserakan dimana-mana, Jas dan jaket yang tersampir sembarangan di sandaran kursi, bungkus vitamin, dan sebagainya.

Minho berkutat dengan salah satu laci di mejanya, menggerutu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya kembali memunculkan kepalanya didepan Luhan dengan sepucuk amplop berwarna cokelat ditangannya.

Dahi Luhan berkerut, _sebuah surat?_

"Surat ini datang kemarin sore. Maaf baru menyampaikannya padamu karena kemarin aku sedang sibuk, ini untukmu."

Luhan meraih amplop yang Minho sodorkan padanya. Dibelakang amplop itu tertera nama pengirim berserta alamat lengkapnya. Segera, bibir tipis Luhan membentuk sebuah senyuman kemudian membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali pada Minho.

Itu adalah surat kiriman dari kakaknya, Kris di Kanada. dan Luhan tahu isinya bukan hanya surat, melainkan ada benda lain. Ya, uang. Kris tahu betul kalau adiknya memang tengah membutuhkan banyak uang untuk kesehariannya di Korea.

Selesai dengan urusannya, Luhan menaruh amplop kecil itu disaku celananya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Minho. Ia kembali berjalan sendirian sepanjang koridor untuk kembali ke asramanya, sampai akhirnya manik hitamnya menangkap kembali sosok Oh Sehun dari seberang sana.

Astaga, kenapa anak itu masih juga berkeliaran disekitaran kampus?

Luhan berlari untuk menghampirinya, Sehun hanya menatapnya datar; seperti biasa. Satu tangannya menjinjing buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan tadi, dan tangan lainnya ia jejalkan kedalam saku seperti biasa.

"Kenapa masih berada disini?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun berdeham, meregangkan otot lehernya sambil berpikir mencari jawaban yang pas dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, ia terang-terangan bilang kalau dirinya masih berkeliaran dikampus karena mencari Luhan?

"Aku baru saja mau kembali ke asrama. Minggir."

"Tapi, Sehun—"

"Minggir."

"Tapi asrama lelaki ada disebelah sana,"

Luhan menunjuk kearah utara, tepat kesebuah pamplet besar yang terpajang didepan gedung tinggi bertingkat. Sehun membalikan tubuhnya, tolol. Ia salah arah.

"Aku—uhm, ugh, ayo kembali! Diluar sudah mulai hujan." Refleks, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan berjalan terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga terakhir untuk dapat keluar dari gedung kampus.

Namun, hujan diluar sudah turun dengan sangat deras, langkah mereka terhenti sejenak didepan gedung dan memikirkan cara untuk dapat menyebrang ke asrama lelaki tanpa payung. Walau jarak gedung kampus, dan gedung asrama tidak begitu jauh, namun hujan kali ini cukup deras. Baju bisa basah dengan cepat.

"Ayolah, hanya hujan. Kita bisa berlari, ku hitung sampai tiga, kita berlari bersama, oke?" Luhan menatap Sehun kemudian memegang bahunya.

Lelaki itu membuang napasnya kasar, bukan masalah berlari atau jarak. Sehun memang takut dengan air hujan, maksudnya, jika tubuhnya terkena air hujan maka besoknya ia akan langsung sakit.

Kekebalan tubuh Sehun cukup lemah jika sudah dihadapkan dengan air, kepalanya akan terasa pusing dan suhu tubuhnya naik beberapa derajat _celcius._ Itulah sebabnya ia tak pernah mau hujan-hujanan meski hanya semenit.

"Oke."

Tidak. Sehun tahu ia akan menyesali keputusannya nanti, ia sudah siap menerima resiko kalau-kalau ia harus sakit setelah ini. Lagipula, tidak mungkin juga jika Sehun secara terang-terangan bilang pada Luhan kalau dirinya alergi air hujan.

Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?

Sehun tidak mau terlihat lemah dimata semua orang.

"Satu.."

"..dua."

"Tiga!"

Dan mereka berlari bersama dibawah derasnya hujan hari itu, kaki-kaki panjang Sehun memudahkannya untuk berlari lebih cepat dari pada Luhan, dalam sekejap, air hujan telah menyihir pakaian yang mereka kenakan menjadi basah kuyup.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya sudah sampai dibawah atap gedung asrama lelaki, dan Sehun bisa bernapas lega untuk itu.

.

.

.

Ketika Sehun selesai mengetik _password_ pintu dan benda itu terbuka, keduanya hanya bisa terpaku ditempat ketika teman-teman yang lain sudah berdiri dibelakang pintu dengan wajah cemas dicampur kesal.

Dan tak perlu menunggu satu menit, Zitao sudah menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat, berjinjit kemudian memeluknya. Luhan yang ada disebelahnya hanya tersentak kaget dan membulatkan kedua matanya.

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mengambil alih keadaan, ia mengalungkan handuk ke punggung Luhan dan merangkul lelaki itu untuk duduk di ruang tv. Membiarkan Sehun dan Zitao disana.

"Mau kubuatkan kopi hangat?" Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya menyuruh lelaki itu untuk duduk dikursi dan tetap mengenakan handuknya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku tidak suka minum kopi."

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuatkan kau teh hangat saja." Lelaki _doe_ itu melangkah meninggalkan Luhan dan pergi kedapur.

Sehun sedikit mendorong tubuh Zitao agar menjauh, dengan salah tingkah, Zitao mengulurkan handuk kearah Sehun.

Lelaki itu segera memakai handuknya untuk mengeringkan rambut-rambut basahnya sebelum akhirnya mengalungkan benda itu ke leher dan berjalan melewati Zitao, melihat perilaku cuek Sehun, dirinya kecewa.

Namun, kekecewaannya terurung ketika lelaki itu kembali menghampirinya dan mengacak rambut Zitao, "Terimakasih." Ujar Sehun sebelum ia kembali meninggalkan Zitao.

Sehun ikut bergabung dengan Luhan dan yang lainnya di ruang tv, mereka duduk sambil menonton berita ramalan cuaca di televisi. Sampai akhirnya suara Suho terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Kenapa kalian hujan-hujanan begini?"

"Kami—"

Luhan hendak menjawab, sebelum akhirnya Sehun memotong ucapannya dengan cepat.

"Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga lupa waktu. Aku berkenalan lebih jauh dengan Luhan, jadi, Suho hyung, jangan anggap aku sebagai makhluk individualis lagi, oke."

"Hei, kapan aku bilang—"

"Aku lelah." Sehun menguap, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan semuanya dan mengurung diri didalam kamar.

Dan suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Luhan hanya menatap mereka bergantian sambil memasang senyuman kikuk dan sesekali menyesap teh nya untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung.

.

.

.

Luhan terduduk sendirian diruang makan ketika teman-temannya mulai meninggalkan ruangan setelah acara makan malam berakhir.

Ia masih berkutat dengan secarik surat yang tulisannya sudah luntur dan rapuh karena terkena air hujan tadi siang. Sekarang, ia tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas tulisan yang tertera di surat itu. Lagipula, kenapa Kris mengirim semuanya lewat surat?

Se- _gaptek_ itukah dia sehingga tidak mengenal apa yang disebut dengan telepon, ATM, bank dan lain sebagainya?

Alih-alih memikirkan surat dari kakaknya, otak Luhan malah memutar kembali setiap kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Kejadian yang bisa dibilang cukup janggal untuknya.

Mulai dari suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar Suho, Sehun yang tiba-tiba menutup matanya ketika diperpustakaan, Minho dan Jonghyun, Zitao yang memeluk Sehun…. Apa itu bisa dibilang hal yang janggal?

Maksudnya, hal-hal aneh itu terjadi diantara sesama lelaki. Ini yang membuat Luhan berpikir cukup jauh, karena kalau hal-hal tadi terjadi antara lelaki dan wanita, Luhan pasti tidak akan peduli.

Lamunan Luhan segera terpecah ketika seseorang mendudukan pantatnya dikursi sebelah Luhan duduk. Itu Kai. Lelaki _tan_ itu kembali ke ruang makan dengan setelan _boxer_ dan _tanktop_ hitam.

"Kau belum tidur?" Kai bertanya.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku belum mengantuk."

"Sama."

"Hm?"

"Luhan, apa dulu Ibumu mengidam anak perempuan yang cantik?" Kai mengalihkan pembicaraannya ke topik yang lebih jelas.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa?"

"Jari-jarimu lentik seperti perempuan."

Dan pandangan Luhan ikut terarah pada jari-jari nya, "Kau orang ke-sekian yang bilang begitu."

"Oh, ya? Maaf, tenang saja. Kau tidak sendiri, Baekhyun hyung juga memiliki jari yang cantik seperti milikmu." Kai tertawa ringan.

Luhan ikut tertawa, sebenarnya ini kesempatan baginya untuk bertanya pada Kai perkara suara aneh dikamar Suho itu tapi—rasanya tidak penting juga untuk dibahas.

.

.

.

Mata Sehun perlahan terbuka, pandangan buramnya perlahan menyatu menjadi sebuah penglihatan yang sempurna. Ia memandang keseluruh sudut ruangan, retina nya masih enggan untuk menerima cahaya yang diberikan oleh matahari pagi.

Maka, Sehun membalikan posisi tidurnya, membelakangi jendela. Dan ia dapat melihat Luhan yang berdiri didepan cermin hanya dengan balutan _boxer_ tipis tanpa kaos atau apapun yang menutupi bagian dada hingga pusarnya.

Lelaki itu tengah berkutat dengan beberapa komedo nakal yang bertengger seenaknya di sekitaran hidung, Sehun dapat melihat tubuh itu terekspos begitu saja. Kedua _nipple_ merah jambu itu..

Entah keberanian darimana, Sehun perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan kemudian memeluk tubuh lelaki itu dari belakang.

Menempelkan bibirnya tepat dileher belakang Luhan, kemudian menyesap aroma leher itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangan-tangan Sehun bergerak dari pinggang menuju ke dada Luhan.

Memainkan _nipple_ kecil itu sesekali sampai akhirnya Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun, meraup bibir tebal Sehun dan melumatnya perlahan, lidahnya memaksa untuk masuk dan memutuskan untuk berperang dengan lidah Sehun.

Dengan mata terpejam, Sehun mengangkat pantat Luhan dan menggendongnya, tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Membaringkan Luhan diranjang dan menindihnya, tangan-tangan Sehun berusaha melucuti celana tipis yang membaluti _benda_ milik Luhan.

Dan ketika tersisa satu kain lagi yang menutupi _benda_ itu, lumatan bibir Luhan semakin cepat dan ganas, berubah menjadi tergesa-gesa sehingga Sehun sempat kerepotan dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Ketika Sehun berhasil menyentuh milik Luhan…

Ketika itulah pipinya terasa tertampar.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya dapat melihat Luhan berdiri disampingnya dengan tangan yang siap memukul pipi Sehun untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei, kau tidak akan bangun untuk kuliah?"

 _sialan, hanya mimpi._ Batin Sehun.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya kemudian duduk diranjang, memukul kepalanya beberapa kali dan sesekali mengutuk Luhan dalam hati. Kenapa lelaki itu harus membangunkannya disaat yang tidak tepat?

Sehun membuang napasnya kasar, menyibak selimutnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk ikut sarapan bersama teman-teman konyolnya itu. Ketika Sehun duduk dikursi, ia merasa sesuatu mengganjal dibawah sana.

Oh, brengsek. Miliknya benar-benar tegang sekarang. Sialan lagi, kenapa harus tegang disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini? Sehun menopangkan kaki kirinya keatas kaki kanan untuk dapat menutupi sesuatu yang menonjol dari balik celananya.

Zitao meletakan peralatan makannya dan berdiri, kemudian ia pamit sebentar untuk ke toilet. Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya gusar, pada akhirnya ikut berdiri dan membuntuti Zitao ke arah toilet.

Zitao tengah memutar keran air ketika Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya dan mengunci pergerakan Zitao, kemudian dengan kilat menyambar bibirnya dan melumat bibir itu dengan ganas.

Tangan Sehun masuk kedalam kaos yang Zitao kenakan dan mulai menjamah setiap inchi tubuhnya, semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan suara napas yang memburu dan terdengar tergesa-gesa.

Sesaat kemudian, Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menjauh, berbalik membelakangi Zitao dan sedikit berteriak sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri.

"Maaf. Tao, aku—nafsuku hanya—agh,."

Zitao menunduk, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu. Kau melakukan itu setiap nafsumu bergejolak, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kata maafmu yang semu itu. Tidak masalah."

Kemudian lelaki itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan toilet,

 _Nafsu._

 _Maaf._

 _Ciuman._

 _Zitao._

Sehun peka sekali bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar brengsek.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tao, the annoying kid

**TRAP**

 _02 Desember, 2012_

 _Ini semua dimulai, ketika Zitao berdiri disana dengan sekotak cokelat yang merangkai kata 'aku mencintaimu' dalam bahasa Cina, ia terus menerus mengamati seorang lelaki berambut cokelat yang sekarang duduk disebuah bangku disebrang sana dengan sebuah buku ditangannya._

 _Zitao mengatur napasnya, berkali-kali ia meyakinkan pilihan hatinya untuk melakukan ini semua, kemudian mulai melangkah perlahan meninggalkan pohon ek tua yang biasa menjadi tempat ia mengintip kegiatan lelaki yang duduk disana setiap hari._

 _Ia berhenti beberapa kaki dan mengamati kepala lelaki yang duduk dibangku itu seksama, menelan salivanya kasar dan berulang kali mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah mengumpulkan beribu keberanian, akhirnya ia duduk disebelahnya._

 _Oh Se Hun._

 _Papan nama itu tertempel di dada kiri jas yang dikenakan lelaki yang duduk diam membaca bukunya, menyadari kedatangan Zitao, ia lantas menutup bukunya dan menoleh._

" _Oh, halo." Sapa Sehun._

" _Hai, kau benar-benar belajar keras untuk ujian."_

 _Ya, minggu depan adalah ujian kelulusan sekolah menengah. Penentu masa depan seluruh murid yang bersekolah di SMA ini. Termasuk Sehun dan Zitao yang sama-sama sedang berusaha agar mendapat nilai yang mencukupi untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi favorit dikota._

 _Sehun tertawa ringan, "Ini hanya buku ringkasan."_

 _Zitao menatap keatas, melihat hamparan langit biru dihiasi awan-awan putih cerah yang perlahan bergerak diterpa hembusan angin. Ia masih menggenggam kotak itu menggunakan kedua tangannya, erat._

" _Tidak terasa, ya, sebentar lagi kita berpisah." Ujarnya._

" _Kita mengambil universitas yang sama, bukan?" sanggah Sehun._

 _Zitao menggeleng, "Aku akan ikut Ibuku pulang ke China dan membatalkan semua undangan dari universitas di Korea."_

" _Begitukah? Oh,"_

" _Sehun.."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Ini untukmu."_

" _Apa—hei, Zitao!"_

 _Sehun berteriak memanggil nama lelaki yang sekarang berlari menjauh, digenggamnya sebuah kotak berwarna semu merah marun dan ia hanya menatapnya heran._

 _Kemudian, Sehun membuka tutupnya dan melihat apa isi dari kotak itu. Ia mendapati beberapa bungkus cokelat yang merangkai kata 'aku mencintaimu' dan sepucuk surat di sela-sela cokelat itu._

 _ **Untuk, Oh Sehun.**_

 _ **Aku tahu kita sudah berteman lama. Kita berteman baik selama tiga tahun di SMA, Dan sekarang aku tak percaya bahwa kita akan sama-sama lulus dan menempuh kehidupan pendidikan yang baru.**_

 _ **Maka sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku ingin mengutarakan ini semua padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Apa itu jelas? Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada lelaki dingin sepertimu.**_

 _ **Bahkan aku merasakan hal ini sejak pertama kali melihatmu, setiap gerakanmu, hembus napasmu, setiap senyuman yang kau berikan padaku, aku menyukai itu semua.**_

 _ **Ini tidak etis dimana aku seolah memintamu menjadi kekasihku, tapi, tidak. Aku hanya mengutarakan perasaanku saja, aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Kau mengerti?**_

 _ **Oh Sehun, bisakah kau menjawabnya?**_

 _ **Tertanda, Zitao.**_

 _Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi dengan buku ringkasannya. Tapi, tidak dengan kotak cokelat itu. Sehun membiarkan kotak cokelat itu terbuka dan meletakannya diatas bangku._

 _Keesokan harinya, ia berpapasan dengan Zitao di koridor perpustakaan, Zitao hanya menundukan kepalanya dan terus berjalan tanpa mau menatap Sehun. Namun, ketika keduanya sudah berdiri di poros yang sama, Sehun mencekal lengan Zitao._

 _Ia berbisik, "Jawabannya, tidak."_

 _Zitao hanya terdiam. Tidak mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang Sehun ucapkan, tapi kemudian, otaknya kembali berjalan dan ia mulai bisa mencerna kata-kata Sehun._

" _Untuk semua pertanyaanmu, jawabannya tidak. Haruskah aku minta maaf? Ya, minta maaf karena aku tidak—atau, belum mencintaimu."_

 _Sehun kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus kedepan, melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan lelaki itu kemudian melangkah pergi. Zitao hanya berdiri disana seperti sebuah patung yang tak memiliki nyawa._

 _Perlahan, ia mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya keatas. Kenapa semua kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan benar-benar melukai hatinya? Sekejam itukah dia? Se tega itu kah dia?_

 _Apa yang seharusnya Zitao lakukan sekarang adalah pergi dari sini, melupakan Oh Sehun bodoh itu dan fokus dengan masa depannya sendiri._

 _Lantas, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel, men-diall sebuah nomor dan menempelkannya ke telinga._

" _Halo?"_

" _Ya, ibu. Ini aku. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk kuliah di China, aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di Korea, di universitas yang sama seperti temanku, Sehun."_

 _Tapi, rasa cintanya yang besar pada Sehun meruntuhkan segala keteguhan hatinya untuk mencapai masa depannya sendiri._

 _Ia harus mendapatkan Sehun, tidak peduli harus memakai cara seperti apa. Bahkan, jika seseorang berani merebut Oh Sehun—yang bukan miliknya—ia akan dengan segan membunuh orang itu._ _ **Membunuhnya.**_

.

.

.

Zitao memotong roti nya dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara-suara tak mengenakan yang disebabkan oleh aduan piring dan pisau yang ia genggam. Melihat Luhan dan Sehun menyuapi satu sama lain dihadapannya bukanlah pemandangan yang istimewa.

Kalo bukan karena ide bodoh Baekhyun, semuanya tak akan begini. Baekhyun membuat sebuah permainan dimana orang yang terlambat duduk di kursi makan untuk sarapan harus melahap sarapan mereka dengan cara menyuapi satu sama lain.

Dan sialnya, Sehun dan Luhan-lah yang terlambat bangun tidur karena alarm ponsel Sehun tiba-tiba mati dan mereka terbangun karena ketukan keras dipintu oleh Suho.

"Wah, lihat betapa manisnya mereka!" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa.

"Aku jadi iri!" Baekhyun memasang ekspresi wajah sedih kemudian tertawa, disusul oleh suara tawa dari anggota lainnya.

"Hei, ini juga karena ide bodouhmou—" Sehun bicara tak jelas karena mulutnya masih dipenuhi roti yang ia kunyah.

Luhan tertawa, kemudian memberikan Sehun segelas susu dan menyuruhnya untuk minum sebelum pipinya gembul karena mengunyah terlalu banyak roti. Sehun juga demikian, ia memotong kecil roti kemudian menyuapi Luhan.

Cara Luhan mengelap pipi Sehun, cara Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan, cara temant-teman lain menggoda mereka berdua, cara semuanya tertawa, benar-benar membuat hati Zitao panas dan seakan meledak.

Ia meletakan garpu dan pisaunya dengan hentakan keras diatas piring, kemudian berdiri. Ia pamit ke toilet pada semuanya. Tidak, ia tidak kebelet pipis. Ia hanya ingin menghindari pemandangan sialan itu.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka, menampakan Zitao berdiri disana dengan membawa bantalnya sendiri. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang milik Sehun—dan Luhan—

Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa memandang heran kearah anak itu, Sehun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Zitao disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Zitao terbangun, "Mulai malam ini aku akan tidur disini. Dikamarmu."

Sehun tertawa, "Apa maksudnya, sudahlah, cepat istirahat dikamarmu." Sehun menarik tangan Zitao dan menyuruhnya keluar.

"Aku serius!"

"Hei, tapi—"

"Aku bisa tidur ditengah, ranjang ini cukup untuk bertiga!" Zitao tak mau kalah.

"Cukup, tidak masalah. Sehun, ia benar. Lagipula ranjangnya besar, kok." Luhan mencoba menengahi.

Sehun kemudian mengangguk dan berbaring disebelah Zitao, "Tidurlah, Lu."

Dan rencana Zitao untuk memisahkan keduanya sejauh ini telah berhasil, ia berhasil menjadi batas tidur Sehun dan Luhan karena sekarang dirinya tidur ditengah. Ia menutup matanya, kemudian jatuh tertidur.

Luhan masih mengamati langit-langit kamar, ia tak membuat sedikitpun gerakan dan hanya terdiam. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Ini merupakan suatu kebiasaan dari seorang Luhan, dimana jika dirinya mendapati orang baru tidur bersamanya, ia akan insomnia.

Ia terpikir untuk menonton televisi dan duduk di sofa sampai dirinya mengantuk, lantas, ia bangkit dari posisi tertidurnya namun rupanya Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, _Sehun juga belum tidur?_

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Keduanya saling bertanya satu sama lain di waktu yang sama. Sehun kemudian terdiam untuk memberikan Luhan ruang berbicara.

"Aku selalu begini jika punya teman tidur baru. Dulu ketika pertama kali seranjang denganmu, aku mengalami hal ini juga. Kau?" Ujar Luhan.

"Aku sengaja, lima menit lagi akan ada film favoritku ditayangkan di televisi. Makanya aku bangun."

"Baiklah, ayo menonton televisi bersama." Luhan beranjak dari ranjang, meninggalkan Zitao yang sudah tertidur pulas disana.

Sehun menyalakan televisi dan mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa untuk menonton film malam yang ditayangkan perdana di salah satu saluran tv lokal.

Dua puluh menit…

Setengah jam..

Satu jam..

Luhan sudah tiga kali menguap dan mengucek matanya, ia kemudian bersandar ke sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Sehun, dirinya masih antusias menonton film favoritnya di televisi sampai sesuatu menabrak bahunya.

Ia menoleh, dan kepala Luhan sudah berada dipuncak bahunya sekarang. Sehun tersenyum, ia kemudian mengecilkan volume televisinya karena takut akan mengganggu acara tidur Luhan. Sehun meraih sebuah selimut tipis yang ada diatas laci, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua agar tidak kedinginan.

Rasa kantuk kini melanda Sehun, maka ia mematikan televisi dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipuncak kepala Luhan. Sekarang keduanya tertidur saling bersandar dibalik satu selimut tipis diatas sofa.

Zitao membalikan posisi tubuhnya ketika sinar matahari mulai mengganggu acara tidurnya, ia tersadar, kemudian teringat bahwa sekarang dirinya tengah berada dikamar Sehun. Itu artinya, orang yang tertidur disebelahnya adalah Oh Sehun.

Ia tersenyum, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan berharap akan melihat wajah tampan Sehun dengan radius kurang dari tiga puluh sentimeter. Namun, ia hanya mendapati bantal dan ranjang kosong disampingnya.

Kemana Sehun?

Ia terduduk, memandang sekeliling hingga akhirnya pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat dua buah kepala dari balik sofa didepan ranjang. Dengan perasaan sedikit geram, ia beranjak dari ranjang dan melihat siapa yang duduk disofa itu.

Dan ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sehun dan Luhan tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang benar-benar bisa dikatakan 'romantis', Zitao tak bisa membendung rasa geramnya lagi. Ia kemudian meraih ponsel Sehun diatas nakas, dan menyetel alarm dengan volume keras.

Membuat kedua orang yang tengah tertidur pulas disana terlonjak kaget. Luhan bangun duluan, ia mengangkat kepalanya begitu saja dari bahu Sehun dan membuat kepala Sehun—yang awalnya bersandar dipuncak kepalanya—jadi jatuh dan membentur kepala Luhan.

Keduanya meringis, kemudian menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Sehun mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Luhan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Zitao melotot, respon pertama yang ia dapatkan setelah Sehun bangun rupanya hanya sebuah kata 'selamat pagi' untuk Luhan!

"Seperti adegan film india," Zitao mencibir.

"Kenapa ponselku ada padamu?"

"Tidak lihat? Alarmnya berbunyi dengan keras!"

"Baiklah, baik. Ayo pergi sarapan atau kita kena hukuman lagi." Ajak Sehun pada kedua teman sekamarnya itu.

Namun ketika hendak meninggalkan kamar, ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Ia kemudian mengisyaratkan Zitao dan Sehun agar duluan ke ruang makan dan meninggalkan dirinya dikamar untuk berbicara ditelepon.

"Halo?" Luhan membuka pembicaraan.

" _Halo, Lu! Apa kabar?"_

"Hei, Kris. Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa nada bicaramu girang sekali?"

" _Sopan sedikit, aku kakakmu! Uhm, hanya karena sedikit surprise."_

"Surprise?"

" _Surprise, aku akan ke Korea."_

"Apa? Serius? Hei, itu keren! Maksudku, mau apa kau kemari?"

" _Ada sebuah proyek kerja disana. Dan, berikan aku alamat asramamu. Aku akan berkunjung."_

"Cek pesanmu, aku akan mengirimi alamatnya sekarang juga."

.

.

.

"Kira-kira, Suho mengizinkannya atau tidak, ya?" Luhan menggigit jempol tangan kanannya kemudian memeluk kedua lututnya, membiarkan angin malam menerpa pori-pori kulitnya.

"Suho hyung orang yang baik. Lagipula, yang akan berkunjung, 'kan Kakakmu. Pasti diizinkan." Ujar Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

Luhan mendesah, "Benar juga."

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang sekarang tengah menggosok kedua tangannya bersamaan, kemudian lelaki tan itu menarik tubuh kecil Luhan dan mendekapnya.

"Disini memang dingin. Kau tidak alergi dingin, kan?"

Luhan tertawa kemudian menggeleng. Sehun sedang tidak ada di asrama, dan Luhan merasa sendirian, maka ia keluar dari kamarnya dan bertemu Kai yang tengah mengerjakan tugas di balkon asrama. Kemudian bergabung dengan Kai sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"Kakakmu itu, orang yang seperti apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Kris itu… ia baik, tapi menyebalkan! Dia tidak suka anak kecil, menurutnya mereka mengganggu. Dan—"

"Apa ia orang yang menggemaskan sepertimu juga?"

Luhan terdiam, melihat Kai yang sekarang menatap kearahnya sambil tersenyum—yang mana bila semua gadis melihat senyumannya sekarang, maka mereka akan mati ditempat, senyumannya benar-benar manis!—

Luhan menepis wajahnya halus, kemudian tertawa, "Tidak, tidak. Kris _manly._ "

Dari luar jendela, seseorang memandang kearah mereka berdua. Menyunggingkan senyuman miris dengan rahang yang mengeras. Seperti mencoba untuk meredam amarahnya.

" _Apa Luhan berniat mendekati semua lelaki di asrama? Dasar jalang versi lelaki."_ Batin Zitao.

.

.

.

Sehun mengamati gerak-gerik Luhan sedari tadi, karena lelaki kecil itu sibuk dengan ponselnya dan mondar-mandir mencari Suho. Sampai akhirnya, Luhan memakai jaketnya dan pamit untuk pergi menjemput seseorang.

Siapa sekiranya orang yang membuat Luhan sekalang kabut seperti itu?

Diluar hujan cukup deras, dan Luhan bisa saja celaka jika ia tergesa-gesa seperti itu. Maka, Sehun sengaja mengikuti Luhan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Taksi yang Luhan tumpangi berhenti dibandara, begitu juga taksi Sehun yang berhenti beberapa meter dibelakang taksi Luhan.

Ketika lelaki itu turun dari taksinya dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinga, Sehun hanya memandanginya. Ia sengaja menunggu didalam taksi dan melihat siapa sebenarnya orang yang Luhan jemput.

Sekitar dua puluh menit setelahnya, Luhan kembali ke parkiran taksi dengan seseorang berjaket tebal hitam, bertubuh tinggi, dan menggusur koper cukup besar ditangan kanannya. Lelaki itu memakai kacamata hitam dan berambut pirang, memiliki satu tato dibagian leher.

Sehun membayangkan sejenak bila tubuhnya disandingkan dengan tubuh lelaki itu. Ya tuhan, tubuh mulus, putih, kerempeng Sehun pasti akan kalah banding dengannya.

Tapi, bukan itu permasalahannya.

Siapa dia?

 **S** uho dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu dibalik pintu ketika benda itu terbuka dan menampakan dua orang berdiri dibelakangnya. Semuanya sempat terjebak dalam pesona yang ditebarkan oleh lelaki blasteran yang berdiri disamping Luhan.

Kris membungkuk, kemudian mengucapkan salam pada semuanya. Menampilkan senyuman terhangatnya pada orang-orang Korea yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Semuanya, ini kakakku. Kris." Luhan tersenyum memperkenalkan kakaknya.

"Halo, Kris. Senang bertemu denganmu!" sambut Yixing.

Sekali lagi Kris tersenyum, dan mata nya bertemu dengan mata kelam Zitao. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain, namun Zitao tak kunjung menorehkan senyumannya—jujur saja, _mood_ Zitao benar-benar buruk akhir-akhir ini—maka, Kris-lah yang tersenyum duluan padanya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu, membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit terpental kedepan, Sehun muncul dari balik sana dengan wajah setengah kelelahan.

"Hei!" Teriak Luhan.

"Eh, maafkan aku. apa kau terluka?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan.

"Tidak,"

Hening. Sehun kemudian menyadari ada seseorang asing yang berdiri didekat pintu menatap kearahnya, ia tahu persis bahwa lelaki ini adalah orang yang Luhan jemput di bandara tadi. Sehun menatap Luhan dan Kris bergantian,

"Pacarmu?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengeluarkan gumaman 'huh' dan memasang raut wajah kebingungan. Maka Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Lelaki ini, dia pacarmu?"

"Apa? Hei, dia laki-laki dan aku laki-laki, dia kakakku!" Nada bicara Luhan sedikit naik.

Tapi, diam-diam Sehun bersyukur dalam hati. Lelaki tampan ini bukan kekasih Luhan, ia juga tak mengerti mengapa perasaannya bisa se-lega ini. Mengingat Luhan bukan siapa-siapa baginya, kan?

.

.

.

Tadi pagi, Kyungsoo dan Yixing sudah berbelanja banyak sekali bahan-bahan pangan pokok karena Suho berencana untuk mengadakan makan malam besar-besaran sekaligus menyambut kedatangan Kakaknya Luhan.

Sebagian orang menunggu sambil mengobrol banyak hal di ruang makan, sedangkan Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Zitao sedang sibuk berurusan dengan alat-alat memasak di dapur. Baekhyun yang bertugas merebus daging, Zitao bertugas memotong sayuran, dan Luhan bertugas untuk mengupas bawang dan sesekali memotong daging.

Kris merasa nyaman setidaknya karena sifat hangat Kai dan Chanyeol yang rupanya sangat cepat berinteraksi dengan orang baru sepertinya. Mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal yang terjadi belakangan ini di Korea dan Kris hanya sesekali mengangguk.

Lelaki blasteran Kanada-China itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian pamit sebentar dan berjalan ke dapur. Tepat disebelah telinga Luhan, ia berbisik pelan;

"Lu, aku ingin ke toilet. Antar aku."

"Ugh, aku sedang sibuk. Toiletnya hanya berjarak satu ruangan darisini,"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Kau bisa mencarinya!"

"Tapi, aku sudah tak tahan."

"Kris—"

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarmu."

Kris menoleh ke sumber suara halus yang menerpa permukaan telinganya beberapa detik yang lalu, suara lembut dan rendah itu rupanya berasal dari seorang lelaki yang berdiri dihadapan Luhan—tengah mencuci tangannya dan menyodorkan potongan sayuran pada Baekhyun—

"Lagipula, aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku." Lanjutnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum gugup, dengan senyuman tipis, Zitao mempersilahkan Kris untuk mengikuti nya.

"Terimakasih," Kris berucap sebelum berjalan.

"Tidak masalah."

Mereka berjalan beberapa meter kemudian Zitao menunjuk sebuah pintu cokelat disana dan Kris masuk kedalamnya. Dengan sabar, Zitao menunggu Kris dari luar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris keluar dari balik pintu dan merasa sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Zitao.

"Kau menungguku?"

"Aku hanya khawatir kau tak tahu jalan untuk kembali ke ruang makan."

Ia tertawa dengan suara beratnya, dan Zitao hanya membalasnya dengan sedikit senyuman tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat di bibirnya. Kris merasa bahwa lelaki ini tengah memiliki sebuah masalah serius, atau memang sifatnya sedingin ini?

"Apa kau sedang punya masalah?" Tanya Kris kembali.

Zitao menggeleng, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ekspresi wajahmu sangar. Pertama kali aku melihatmu, bahkan aku merasa takut."

Zitao tersenyum lebar, nyaris tertawa namun ia sengaja menahannya. Ia menunduk sejenak kemudian mendongak kembali untuk menatap Kris.

"Cukup ekspresi wajahku saja yang sangar. Sifatku tidak."

"Zitao,"

"Ya?"

"Kau bahkan terlihat lebih manis jika tersenyum lebar seperti tadi."

Dan perkataan Kris sukses membuat telinga Zitao memanas. Ia berusaha untuk menahan senyumannya, namun gagal. Senyuman itu merekah di bibirnya. Ia rasa, Kris adalah tipe orang yang jago membuat gombalan.

"Aku serius, pertama kali aku masuk ke areal asrama ini, aku melihat banyak sekali lelaki manis sepertimu. Padahal, aku mengira kalau hanya Luhan-lah lelaki manis satu-satunya yang ada di dunia. Di tempat aku tinggal, jarang sekali ada lelaki manis seperti di Korea."

Zitao menyimak cerita singkat yang Kris ceritakan, "Sebenarnya, aku bukan asli warga Korea."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya, aku lahir di China."

"China? Aku juga keturunan China."

"Apa kalian akan terus berada disana sampai besok pagi? Hei, makanannya sudah siap." Kepala Baekhyun muncul dari balik pembatas ruangan, ia berteriak seraya mengisyaratkan Kris dan Zitao agar segera menuju ruang makan.

Namun, Zitao kembali mendesah malas melihat Sehun duduk disebelah Luhan ketika ia tiba di ruang makan. Kenapa semakin hari mereka semakin dekat saja? Itu membuat _mood_ Zitao buruk akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi, dilihat dari gelagatnya, Ia merasa bahwa Luhan dan Kris adalah lelaki normal. Maksudnya, mereka berdua tidak sama seperti kebanyakan lelaki di asrama ini. Jadi, ia bisa memastikan setidaknya delapanpuluh persen kalau Sehun tidak akan jatuh ke tangan Luhan.

Atau jika memang suatu saat nanti Sehun berhasil jatuh hati pada seorang Luhan, maka Zitao terpaksa memakai caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Haaaai, sorry for late update. Sibuk akhir-akhir ini huhu.**

 **Ohya, terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca karya saya. Dan saya melihat banyak sekali antusias dan rasa penasaran yang kalian tulis di kolom review, dan asli, saya tertawa bacanya XDD**

 **Okay, maaf untuk membuat karakter Zitao—ehm, sedikit jahat—di fanfic ini. Dan, saya harap kedepannya kalian akan tetap menerima alur yang nantinya saya tulis. Saya hanya takut alur yang ada dipemikiran saya tidak sejalan dengan pemikiran kalian x'D**

 **Sedikit mau kasih penjelasan, Zitao bukan pacarnya Sehun. Banyak sekali komentar yang berspekulasi kalau Zitao adalah pacarnya Sehun, lol. Bukan kok, dan ya, yang benci banget sama HunTao… saya minta maaf deh, karena difanfic ini pasti bakal banyak HunTao momennya. Hehe.**

 **Overall, Ini kan fanfic HunHan ya, jadi ya endingnya pasti bakal HunHan dong. Jadi, nggak usah khawatir. Lagipula, saya kan sudah kasih sedikit pencerahan/? Melewati pertemuan singkat Kris sama Zitao hihiw.**

 **Okay, keep reading, review, follow and fav guys! Love yaaa.**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Truth

**TRAP**

 **[SPECIAL FOR HUNHAN INDONESIA GIVEAWAY PROJECT]**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao mengaduk-aduk kopi nya dengan malas, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mereka semua—termasuk Kris—berada di ruang tv untuk menonton film bersama sekaligus merayakan liburan semester.

Luhan menyadari tingkah yang tak biasa dari seorang Zitao, maka ia terus menerus memerhatikannya dan memikirkan kata-kata apa yang pas untuk bertanya pada Zitao. Sementara Sehun, ia justru malah memerhatikan Luhan.

Untuk waktu yang lama, Sehun bahkan mengabaikan makanan-makanan dan film yang sedari tadi justru membuat orang lain tertawa-tawa. Untuk saat ini, kalau boleh jujur, wajah Luhan lebih indah dari film yang mereka tonton.

Entah sejak kapan, Sehun merasakan sedikit ketertarikan bergerumul di dadanya, entah sejak kapan, ia senang melihat lengkungan indah mata Luhan jika ia sedang tersenyum, dan entah sejak kapan juga, Sehun tersenyum seperti sekarang.

"Hei. Kau tidak gila, kan?"

Park Chanyeol, satu-satunya orang disisi Sehun yang sadar akan tingkah aneh Sehun dari tadi. Ia menyenggol sikutnya kemudian bertanya demikian. Dan respon Sehun hanya tertawa mengejek sambil berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Zitao mendengar percakapan singkat antara dua temannya itu kemudian melirik Sehun sekilas, setelah itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kris dan tersenyum sumringah,

"Apa kau pernah menonton film ini juga, hyung?" Tanyanya. Membuat sebagian orang menoleh kearahnya, termasuk Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hyung?" Kris mengangkat satu alisnya keatas.

Zitao tertawa, kemudian menopang dagunya diatas meja dan menatap Kris, "Itu panggilan untuk 'kakak' dalam bahasa Korea."

Kris mengangguk-angguk, "Oh. Panggil saja aku Kris, memang berapa usiamu?"

"Zitao berhenti menggoda orang." Kyungsoo menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam dan malas, ia juga mengisyaratkan agar Zitao berhenti berbicara karena itu mengganggu audio film yang tengah berlangsung.

"Ugh, aku sudah menonton film ini lebih dari tiga kali, dan aku bosan!" Zitao menggerutu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, ia mendelik kearah Kyungsoo, "Aku mau jalan-jalan keluar saja."

"Zitao,"

Ia menoleh, menyadari kalau seseorang memanggil namanya. Pria itu—Kris. kris sudah menonton film yang sama dua kali, dan jujur, menonton film bukanlah hobi-nya. Maka ia berniat untuk ikut bersama Zitao.

"Butuh teman?" Ajak Kris.

.

.

.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk pulang malam ini," Suho menepuk bahu Kris untuk kedua kalinya.

"Iya, lagipula apa kau sudah memesan tiket pesawat untuk pulang?" Yixing menambahkan.

"Aku tidak akan pulang ke Kanada malam ini. Tapi, aku akan menginap di hotel yang sudah disediakan dari kantor tempat aku bekerja—bersama pegawai lainnya." Kris tertawa santai.

"Begitu, lalu, apa perlu kami mengantarmu?" Jawab Suho lagi.

Ia menggeleng, "Luhan yang akan mengantarku."

"Dan aku."

Semuanya menoleh kearah Sehun, pria yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja bilang 'dan aku'. walaupun diperhatikan, ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah. Ia tetap berekspresi sedatar mungkin dan menatap kearah Suho dan Kris.

"Maksudku.. Luhan akan sendirian ketika ia selesai mengantar Kris hyung ke hotel."

"Aku baik—"

"Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan?"

"Cukup. Sudahlah, kalian berdua antar Kris bersama." Suho memijat keningnya.

"Aku ikut," Zitao berteriak.

"Hei, malam ini adalah jadwalmu menyapu ruangan!" Baekhyun mengingatkannya. Seketika Zitao ingat hal itu, dan _mood_ nya kembali turun drastis. Ia melirik Luhan dan Sehun bergantian kemudian mendelik dan berbalik untuk mengambil sapu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan asrama. Berpapasan dengan Jonghyun yang tiada lelahnya berdiam diri dibelakang meja resepsionis dan tersenyum pada orang-orang yang lewat.

Luhan hanya akan mengantarkan Kris sampai halte diseberang kampus, Kris akan menggunakan taksi atau bus kalau masih ada untuk sampai ke hotel. Namun sepertinya, jam segini bus sudah tidak beroperasi lagi. Lantas, ia memutuskan untuk menumpangi taksi.

Kris tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum ia masuk kedalam taksi, dan—yah, memeluk Luhan. Luhan melambaikan tangannya terus menerus sampai taksi itu hilang diantara kerumunan kendaraan yang lain.

Ia menarik napasnya, menjejalkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku _sweater_ yang ia kenakan, kemudian menatap Sehun. "Ayo pulang."

Tapi Sehun menahan tangannya, membuat Luhan kembali menoleh kearahnya. "Apa?"

"Aku—aku lapar."

"Kita baru saja makan malam, 'kan?"

"Ugh, bukan begitu. Maksudnya, kenapa kita tidak berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

Luhan menatap jahil Sehun kemudian tertawa keras, ia menggandeng tangan kiri Sehun dan menariknya, "Bilang saja kau ingin jalan-jalan denganku."

 _Dan itu sukses membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang._

Tidak, ia tidak jatuh cinta padanya, setidaknya—belum.

Ia tahu Luhan hanya bercanda dengan kata-katanya barusan. Dan tidak seharusnya Sehun menyikapi hal itu seserius ini, sampai-sampai membuat jantungnya berdebar segala. Bodoh.

Mereka berhenti tepat didepan kedai minuman bubble dan beberapa _junk food_ seperti hamburger dan pizza. Luhan yang baru beberapa waktu di Korea seakan sudah mengenal tempat ini lebih lama, padahal Sehun saja tidak menyadari kalau ada kedai ramai seperti ini dipinggir jalan.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku mengincar tempat ini." Ujar Luhan. Sehun menoleh dan hanya memberikan gumaman 'hm?'

"Tapi aku selalu tidak punya waktu untuk pergi kesini."

"Berterimakasihlah padaku karena telah mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Sehun melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Luhan mendelik, "Tapi, yang membuat aku penasaran adalah _bubble tea_ -nya. Aku dan Kris sering membelinya sewaktu di Kanada. apa _bubble tea_ di Korea sama rasanya dengan di Kanada?"

"Apa itu _bubble—bubble.."_

"Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau belum pernah mencoba _Bubble tea_?!" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata menyipit. Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum ketir seraya mengangkat bahunya.

Luhan kembali menetralkan tatapannya dan menyandar ke sandaran kursi kemudian menarik napas, "Susah juga kalau dijelaskan. Lebih baik kita pesan saja, bagaimana? Kau mau rasa apa?"

"Cokelat."

Tidak perlu menunggu selama satu jam, minuman yang mereka pesan sepuluh menit yang lalu kini sudah terbungkus rapi diatas meja kasir. Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk menikmati minuman itu sambil berjalan-jalan di pipir kota ketimbang duduk santai di kursi kedai.

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang, menembus pori-pori kulit Luhan dan membuat ia merinding seketika. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos panjang, dan itu tak cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya hangat.

Sehun mulai meminum _bubble tea_ cokelatnya menggunakan sedotan, ekspresi wajahnya kemudian berseri-seri dan ia menatap kearah Luhan yang sekarang juga tengah menikmati minuman miliknya,

"Rasanya tidak buruk,"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukainya."

"Ya. dan—eh?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika Luhan mengangkat tangan kanan Sehun dan membuat Sehun merangkul bahu Luhan, kemudian lelaki itu merapat kearahnya tanpa berhenti berjalan.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, "Aku kedinginan. Mungkin rangkulanmu bisa membantu,"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja." Sehun mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Luhan, mencoba agar lelaki itu tak kedinginan lagi. Dan berharap kalau Luhan tidak akan mendengar degup jantungnya yang sekencang ini.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dibawah cahaya bulan sabit yang terang dan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi, Sehun merasa dirinya belum pernah sehidup ini.

"Apa kau mau pulang sekarang?" Ujar Luhan.

Sehun menatapnya, walaupun lelaki itu hanya berbicara tanpa menatap wajah Sehun dan hanya terfokus pada minuman dan jalanan didepannya. Diam-diam Sehun mengulum sebuah senyuman manis,

"Hm? Tidak. Aku masih ingin jalan-jalan."

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali kemudian menggerutu dengan tangan yang merayap ke nakas disebelah ranjang untuk mencari asal bunyi alarm sialan yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya itu.

Ketika ia mendapatkan ponselnya yang berdering dengan volume penuh, ia menekan tombol 'matikan' kemudian menghempaskan kembali benda itu. Meregangkan otot-ototnya sedikit kemudian berbalik posisi, dan bertemu dengan wajah Sehun tepat beberapa senti didepannya.

Luhan tahu ini sudah pagi, selelah apapun ia, dirinya harus bangun dan segera keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan bersama yang lainnya. Namun, ketika ia mencoba untuk bergerak, ia baru menyadari bahwa tangan kiri Sehun sekarang melingkari pinggangnya dan ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Luhan membuka matanya dan menjernihkan penglihatannya kemudian mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya namun gagal. Ia terdiam, memandangi wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kemudian Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun dan bergumam, mencoba membangunkan lelaki itu.

"Hei, ayo bangun.." bisiknya.

Sehun tak merespon, ia hanya melenguh beberapa saat kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan yang masih berada diatas pipinya. Hal ini membuat Luhan semakin bingung tentang bagaimana cara ia dapat membangunkan Sehun.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meniup wajah Sehun sehingga lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya dan melenguh lagi, perlahan Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Luhan tepat didepan wajahnya,

"Cepat bangun, tukang tidur." Luhan tertawa disela-sela kalimatnya,

"..dan lepaskan tanganku."

Sehun akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya dan membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan, kenapa bisa kedua tangannya menyentuh pinggang dan tangan Luhan?

Sedangkan lelaki itu sekarang terduduk dan meregangkan ototnya sambil bergumam tak jelas kemudian turun dari ranjang dan membuka pintu kamar, membuat cahaya-cahaya dari ruangan luar masuk kedalam kamar.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Sapa Luhan ceria ketika ia sampai di meja makan.

"Hei, pagi, Lu. Tidur nyenyak semalam?" Tanya Yixing.

"Kulihat kau baru pulang pukul sebelas dengan Sehun, darimana saja?" Pertanyaan Kai barusan membuat Zitao menghentikan kunyahan gumpalan daging dimulutnya dan sekarang ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan.

Lelaki itu tertawa ringan seraya menarik kursi makan dan duduk, "Sehun kelaparan setelah mengantar Kris ke halte."

"Bukannya anak itu baru saja makan malam, ya?" Baekhyun turut serta dalam topik ini.

"Entahlah. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dan makan sebentar."

"Seharusnya kau jangan membiarkan Sehun makan makanan cepat saji malam-malam, berat badannya mudah naik seperti wanita." Ujar Zitao, masih dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Sok tahu," Sehun muncul dari balik tangga dan menimpali perkataan Zitao barusan, disusul dengan suara tawa yang lainnya.

"Berhenti berpikir posesif, Zitao." Chanyeol berkata disela tawanya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menikmati sarapannya kembali. Luhan hanya sesekali tersenyum karena candaan yang diberikan teman-temannya.

Zitao dan Kai adalah orang yang kebagian jadwal cuci piring pagi ini, maka mereka tidak meninggalkan ruang makan selepas sarapan tadi. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat seraya membilas tumpukan alat makan bekas sarapan teman-temannya.

Sampai akhirnya Kai membuka pembicaraan, "Apa menurutmu Luhan itu _sama seperti kita_?"

Ia mengendikan bahunya, "Mana aku tahu."

"Hei, belakangan ini aku melihatmu begitu suram. Jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?"

Zitao berhenti membilas piring kemudian mencipratkan air ke wajah Kai, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jujur saja, Semenjak Luhan pindah kesini, Sehun jadi dekat dengannya. Dan itu membuatmu panas dan terbakar api cemburu, kan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu, sih? Ah, lagipula, Luhan pasti tidak sama seperti kita. Ia terlihat biasa saja jika bersama Sehun. Aku tidak perlu khawatir." Zitao berusaha merileks-kan pikirannya sendiri dan mencoba berpikir positif.

"Ia mungkin saja tidak sama seperti kita _sekarang._ Tapi nanti? Bisa saja—"

"Cukup! Hentikan ucapanmu atau aku sumpal mulutmu dengan cabai." Zitao mendelik kearah Kai kemudian pergi meninggalkannya setelah menata piring di rak dengan rapi.

Zitao pergi keluar asrama dan memutuskan untuk mampir ke perpustakaan, tidak, ia tidak berniat untuk meminjam buku atau semacamnya, ia hanya butuh ketenangan dan tempat untuk berpikir. Dimana ketenangan hanya bisa ia dapatkan didalam perpustakaan.

Ia menarik satu bangku di paling pojok dengan kedok mengambil satu buku yang pura-pura akan ia baca nantinya jika ada pengawas perpustakaan yang keliling. Zitao membuka halaman demi halaman buku tersebut tanpa membaca sekata-pun dari isinya.

Ia hanya bergelut dengan pikirannya dan menimang-nimang perkataan Kai barusan.

" _Jujur saja, Semenjak Luhan pindah kesini, Sehun jadi dekat dengannya. Dan itu membuatmu panas dan terbakar api cemburu, kan?"_

" _Ia mungkin saja tidak sama seperti kita sekarang. Tapi nanti?"_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya, dan ia rasa Kai memang ada benarnya juga. Ia cemburu karena kehadiran Luhan, memang. Luhan bukan kaum gay juga, memang. Tapi nanti, ia bisa saja jadi gay juga, memang.

Dan hal yang membuat Zitao khawatir sekarang adalah; ia takut Luhan akan menjadi gay juga berkat Sehun dan akan jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu.

Apakah Ia harus memberi tahu semuanya pada Luhan agar lelaki itu mau menjauh dari Sehun?

Tapi, mereka semua sudah berjanji satu sama lain untuk tidak membocorkan identitas asli mereka semua sebagai seorang 'gay' pada siapa saja anggota baru di asrama lelaki ini. Tak terkecuali Luhan, lelaki _british_ itu tidak sepantasnya tahu kalau teman-temannya adalah penganut gay.

Tapi, jika hal ini tidak dilakukan… maka Zitao harus mengorbankan perasaannya,

Dan ia tak mau.

.

.

.

"Luhan hyung,"

Panggil lelaki yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu itu, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada menghadap kearah seorang lelaki yang ia panggil _hyung_ barusan.

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu."

Ujarnya lagi.

"Ada apa? Bicara saja." Luhan menatapnya.

"Bisakah kita..bicara lebih tertutup? Maksudnya, jangan disekitar asrama."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau bicarakan?"

"Sesuatu yang—penting. Aku tahu ada taman disekitar sini, kalau kau mau."

"Oh, tentu saja."

Lelaki itu—Zitao—membawa Luhan ke areal taman dipinggir gedung dan duduk dipinggir kolam, suasananya cukup menenangkan dan tak ada orang yang lalu lalang. Maka tanpa menunggu lama, Zitao memulai pembicaraan seriusnya.

Ia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali, mencoba untuk rileks dan tetap tenang walau jantungnya kini berdegup kencang karena sekarang ia akan melanggar sebuah janji yang telah ia sepakati dulu.

Tapi jika harus menyimpan janji sedangkan perasaannya terluka, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak se baik itu.

"Jadi Zitao, ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku utarakan padamu. Ini menyangkut kita semua." Ia terdiam sejenak, berpikir untuk menyusun kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk ia ungkapkan.

"Pertama-tama, ini pengakuanku. Aku gay."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, terbatuk sejenak karena ia tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Ia melotot kearah Zitao tetapi lelaki itu tidak memberikan respon apapun, ia sudah mengira bahwa reaksi Luhan akan seperti ini.

"Kedua, kita semua gay."

"Ap—apa maksudmu?"

"Luhan hyung, satu hal yang harus kau ketahui.. kau dibohongi, oleh kami. Aku tahu ini ganjal untukmu, kan? Kau bukan seseorang yang terlahir di lingkungan para gay, kan? Aku tahu. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya sebelum pergaulanmu dengan kami semakin jauh."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku membuat lelucon begini? Aku gay, Suho hyung, Kyungsoo hyung, semuanya gay. Termasuk, Sehun."

Luhan merasa napasnya tercekat ketika nama terakhir yang disebut Zitao adalah Sehun, jadi selama ini.. mereka.. kedekatan Minho dan Jonghyun, suara aneh dikamar Jongdae dan Minseok, alasan kenapa Sehun menutup mata Luhan ketika diperpustakaan waktu itu, sekarang semuanya jelas.

"Dan kau tahu, hyung, aku rasa Sehun tertarik padamu. Maksudku..yah, mungkin kau bisa merasakannya juga." Zitao menunduk, menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di tanah.

"Aku—"

"Aku harap kau tidak membenci kami semua karena aku mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, jika kau tidak mau membuat Sehun atau yang lain menyukaimu, kau tahu harus apa, kan?" Zitao bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan melewati Luhan, meninggalkannya.

Luhan terdiam, darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia berkeringat. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, dunia seolah mengecil. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Haruskah ia hidup di lingkungan orang-orang yang bertolak belakang dengannya terus menerus?

"Aku—tidak membenci lelaki gay."

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, ia berhenti didepan pintu ketika melihat Sehun tengah bermain ponsel sambil tiduran diatas ranjang. Perkataan Zitao masih saja menghantui pikirannya sehingga ia merasa aneh jika melihat Sehun.

Bagaimana kalau semua yang dikatakan Zitao itu benar? Bagaimana jika memang Sehun menyukainya? Bagaimana jika Luhan lama kelamaan akan masuk juga kedalam dunia gay? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan itu semua. Sehun menyadari keberadaan Luhan di ambang pintu,

"Kau tidak masuk?" Ujarnya.

Luhan mengerjap, menyadari kalau dirinya tengah melamun. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia masuk kedalam dan duduk di sofa dekat televisi, tanpa menatap orang yang kini tiduran santai diatas ranjang.

Luhan merasa dirinya terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan setelah ia tahu fakta-fakta yang selama ini disembunyikan darinya. Tapi, haruskah ia percaya sepenuhnya pada Zitao kalau semua orang disini gay?

Lantas, ia hanya duduk terdiam dengan televisi yang menyala, jam dinding sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh dan seharusnya Luhan tidur sekarang. Sehun mengajaknya berbicara sedari tadi dan Luhan hanya memberikan respon 'hm' atau sesekali tertawa.

Ketika gambar orang-orang di televisi mulai kabur, kepalanya mulai pusing, Luhan memutuskan untuk bersandar ke bahu sofa dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Namun, ia merasakan sesuatu mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun tengah mencoba menggendongnya dan hendak memindahkannya ke ranjang agar ia bisa tidur lebih pulas, namun Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak dan melepas tangan Sehun secara paksa.

Sehun hanya memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan kaget, keduanya terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya dehaman Luhan mencairkan kondisi,

"Aku, maaf, tadi hanya mimpi buruk."

Sehun tersenyum lega, "Aku kira kau kenapa, baiklah, aku hanya ingin memindahkanmu ke ranjang."

"Iya, terimakasih. Tapi, sekarang aku bisa jalan sendiri ke ranjang." Jawabnya seraya melangkah dan naik ke atas ranjang, walau jauh didalam hatinya, Luhan tidak ingin tidur di atas ranjang.

 **L** uhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia tidak tidur nyenyak semalaman dan sekarang lehernya terasa sakit karena ia tak merubah posisi kepalanya dari semalam, ia tertidur dengan posisi membelakangi Sehun dan enggan berbalik.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan sebuah hembusan angin menerpa kulit tengkuknya, ia bergidik sejenak kemudian sebuah suara berat menyapa paginya.

"Ayo bangun, tukang tidur."

Suara Sehun itu kembali membuat darah Luhan berdesir, Sehun melakukan persis seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya sehari yang lalu dan itu membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah apabila ia harus bertingkah sok-jutek pada Sehun.

Tapi, jika perkataan Zitao benar tentang Sehun menyukai Luhan, satu-satunya cara agar Sehun tidak terluka nantinya adalah; Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun mulai sekarang karena kalau tidak, ia akan tersakiti diakhir.

Bagi Luhan, sesuatu berbau 'gay' adalah hal yang sangat asing, terlebih ia dibesarkan di keluarga yang normal dan tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada sesama jenis, namun sebenarnya, Luhan tidak pernah membenci kaum gay sama sekali karena itu adalah hak mereka untuk memilih seseorang yang mereka cintai.

Luhan terduduk diranjang, menoleh kearah Sehun kemudian memberinya seulas senyuman tipis—yang nyaris tak terlihat seperti senyuman—kemudian turun dari ranjang dan beranjak keluar.

Seperti biasa, teman-temannya yang lain sudah duduk melingkari meja makan dengan menu sarapan mereka yang bermacam-macam. Jika dua atau lima hari yang lalu Luhan melihat mereka sebagai sebuah keluarga dan kakak-beradik yang sangat akur, sekarang Luhan melihat mereka sebagai pasangan-pasangan gay—dan itu membuatnya sedikit geli.

Melihat cara Kai manja pada Kyungsoo,

Cara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengobrol,

Cara Suho dan Yixing saling bertukar makanan,

Semua itu….membuat Luhan sedikit merasa aneh.

Selepas mengucapkan selamat pagi pada seluruh penghuni, ia memutuskan untuk membawa piring sarapan dan gelas susu nya ke kamar dan sarapan didalam sana. Walaupun Suho sudah melarangnya kalau makan sesuatu di kamar itu dilarang, namun Luhan tetap memaksa.

Ia tak punya pilihan lain, setidaknya ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir sendiri tanpa ada di tengah-tengah lingkungan mereka semua, Luhan duduk di sofa kamar dengan sepiring roti dipangkuannya, ia memotong roti-roti itu perlahan kemudian memasukannya kedalam mulut.

Ia yakin semua orang pasti berpikir aneh-aneh tentangnya sekarang ini, sungguh, ia merasa benar-benar bersalah. Lelaki itu terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar dengan keras kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Tanpa harus berbalik, Luhan sudah tahu siapa orang yang melakukan hal itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya.

Luhan tetap dalam posisinya, enggan untuk menatap orang yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bohong."

"Aku serius."

"Bohong."

"Aku—"

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak—"

"Bohong."

"Sehun, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu," Perlahan, Luhan berbalik dan menoleh menatap Sehun, sampai akhirnya mata mereka bertemu di satu titik yang sama.

"Kau kuliah di jurusan kedokteran, dan mempelajari banyak ilmu biologi, kan?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kau pernah belajar bahwa sperma dengan sperma bisa menghasilkan embrio?"

"T—tidak,"

"Apakah seorang lelaki juga bisa mengandung seperti wanita?"

"Hingga saat ini, setahuku, tidak bisa."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **A/N : Halooooo! Apa kabar semuanya? Huah, maaf sekali atas keterlambatan updatenya. Saya benar-benar sibuk belakangan ini, sampai ff yang satunya lagi juga udah lama banget nggak di update u.u**

 **Semoga kalian tetep dapet feel ya baca karya saya hehe, mungkin chapter ini memang Tao nya saya buat seolah jahat banget gitu ya hehe, maaf maaf. Dan maaf juga karena update cerita ini tengah malem kayak gini, gak indah banget ya XD**

 **Ohiyaaa, aku ganti** _ **pen name**_ **mulai saat ini dan kedepannya dari** _ **pcybby**_ **menjadi yang sekarang, ehehe. Last, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2016 SEMUANYAAA~ Saya nulis chapter ini setahun loh /dari 31 des-1 januari, keren kaaan? Wkwkw gak./**

 **Okedeh, segitu aja pesan dari saya. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5 : CONFLICT

**TRAP**

 **[SPECIAL FOR HUNHAN INDONESIA GIVEAWAY PROJECT]**

 **WARN! MATURE CONTENTS INSIDE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lepaskan aku!"

Zitao memberontak kala mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman maut Oh Sehun, pasalnya, lelaki itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat-sangat erat dan Zitao khawatir tangannya akan putus saat itu juga.

Sehun masih berdiri disana, memalingkan wajahnya dan enggan menatap Zitao sambil terus mencengkram tangan itu, sudah sekitar lima menit mereka bergelut dalam hal ini tapi Zitao tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, itulah sebabnya kenapa ia belum melepaskan pegangan tangannya hingga saat ini.

"Jawab aku, apa kau yang memberitahu semuanya pada Luhan?" Tanya Sehun untuk ke tujuh kalinya dalam lima menit terakhir.

Zitao masih terdiam, tangannya bergerak sebisa mungkin untuk dapat terlepas dari cengkraman Sehun, dan ini semua membuat Sehun muak padanya. Sekarang ia menarik tangan Zitao, membuat lelaki itu terhuyung dan akhirnya dapat berdiri sejajar dengan Sehun dan wajah mereka saling bertatapan.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya padamu, apakah benar kau memberitahu semuanya pada Luhan?" Sehun terengah, berusaha mengatur emosinya agar tidak meledak sekarang.

"Jawab aku, brengsek!" dan kata terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan sukses membuat mata Zitao membulat menatapnya, dan pada akhirnya butiran-butiran kristal itu menetes dari kedua pelupuk mata panda-nya. Sedetik setelahnya, tangan kiri Zitao sukses melayang pada rahang kanan Oh Sehun, ia menamparnya, begitu keras.

"Kau bahkan lebih brengsek daripada aku, pura-pura menjadi seseorang yang normal dan idiot dihadapannya?" Zitao memberi jeda pada perkataannya, dan ia tertawa sekilas,

"Itu menjijikan." Lanjutnya seraya mendorong kedua bahu Sehun dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Oh Sehun yang sekarang mulai melemah. Zitao berlalu begitu saja, dan Sehun masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Semudah itu Zitao memberitahu segalanya pada orang polos seperti Luhan? Tidak pernahkah ia berpikir jika Luhan tahu perihal ini, maka bukan hanya Sehun yang rugi melainkan semua teman-temannya juga akan dirugikan? Bagaimana kalau Luhan melaporkan pada semua orang kalau seisi asrama ini adalah kumpulan lelaki gay yang tidak waras?

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan rahangnya mengeras. Ia akan membuat Zitao membayar kembali ini semua.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke asrama sejak menghilang dari tadi siang, teman-teman sekamarnya tengah berkumpul sambil menikmati camilan ringan diruang televisi seperti biasa, terkecuali Zitao—dan Luhan tentunya—yang tak ada di tengah-tengah mereka saat ini.

"Oi, bocah, kemana saja kau?" Suho melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang sekarang masih berdiri di ambang pintu masuk.

"Kemarilah dan bergabung," Ajak Kai.

Seperti biasa, Sehun tak sedikitpun menggubris perkataan-perkataan mereka dan melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya, namun ketika pria itu meraup kenop pintu kamarnya, ia teringat akan sesuatu. Diruang televisi Luhan tak ada, itu artinya lelaki itu pasti mengurung dirinya dikamar semalaman. Maka, Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar dan memutuskan kembali ke ruang televisi dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Sedangkan Luhan yang sekarang berada didalam kamar, hanya bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal dan menonton serial drama lokal yang disiarkan di televisi. Sesekali, ia mengambil tissue dari nakasnya dan mengarahkan benda tipis itu pada hidungnya yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan ingus.

Layar ponselnya tiba-tiba menyala, sebait pesan tertera pada layar ponsel pintarnya tersebut. Ia menelaah pesan itu, bahkan nomor pengirimnya saja tak ia kenali. Luhan terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya, ia mengerinyitkan dahinya seraya membaca pesan yang terdengar lebih mirip seperti sebuah ancaman tersebut.

' _ **Sebaiknya jangan macam-macam denganku kalau kau tidak mau melihat kakakmu yang jatuh ke tanganku.'**_

Luhan terdiam. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini, kenapa juga orang ini bawa-bawa kakaknya? Hanya ada satu orang yang kini Luhan curigai sebagai pengirim sms teror tersebut, tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk kembali berpikir positif.

Zitao kembali membakar ujung rokok dengan korek api untuk kedua kalinya dalam beberapa menit terakhir, perlahan ia menyesap batang tersebut dan mengepulkan asap setelahnya. Ia menyandarkan bahunya di sandaran bangku halte dan mencoba untuk santai.

Sudah lama Zitao tidak menghabiskan waktunya dengan merokok seperti ini. Sebenarnya, ia hanya akan merokok apabila dirinya sedang dirundung rasa stres yang berlebihan seperti ketika nilai-nilainya turun, atau ketika orang tuanya tak mengiriminya uang bulanan, atau ketika Sehun bertindak hal-hal gila.

Dan sekarang, ia kembali merasa stres karena tekanan yang diberikan orang-orang sekitarnya belakangan ini, Zitao beranggapan bahwa Luhan-lah yang memberitahu Sehun kalau dirinya yang membeberkan rahasia mereka pada Luhan, padahal, pada kenyataannya Sehun hanya menebak sendiri kalau ini semua adalah rencana Zitao.

Dan kesalahpahamannya terhadap Luhan, membuatnya benar-benar benci pada lelaki rusa itu dan berniat untuk menghancurkannya, sampai benar-benar habis.

.

.

.

Satu per-satu dari mereka mulai memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing, hanya tersisa Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih betah duduk di ruang televisi, namun ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar sambil memeluk sebuah bantal dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menemaninya dikamar, maka tinggalah Sehun yang tersisa sekarang.

Ia memang sengaja menunggu semua temannya masuk ke kamar, agar ia bisa bersiap diri terlebih dahulu apabila Luhan akan langsung melemparinya dengan botol deodoran atau bahkan langsung mendepaknya keluar ketika ia membuka pintu kamar.

Tapi apa yang Sehun perkirakan semuanya salah, Ia memutar kenop pintu kamar dengan sungguh hati-hati, matanya terjaga kesana kemari untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang akan terjadi.

Dan pandangannya melunak ketika ia melihat Luhan terbaring disana, dibalik selimut tebal sambil terus-menerus bersin dan menarik lembaran-lembaran tissue dari atas meja. Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam dengan perlahan, melepas sandalnya kemudian duduk dan ikut memasukan kedua kakinya ke balik selimut di tepi ranjang, Luhan masih membelakanginya.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring membelakangi Luhan, yang pada akhirnya mereka berdua saling membelakangi sekarang. Beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan keheningan, padahal keduanya belum terlelap hingga saat ini. Hanya sesekali terdegar suara napas yang berat dari Luhan karena memang dirinya sedang flu.

"Kenapa kau masuk?"

Dan pada akhirnya, Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar bindeng sekarang. Walaupun pertanyaan itu begitu menusuk bagi Sehun, tapi ia senang sekarang karena setidaknya Luhan menganggap kehadirannya disini.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu kau membenciku. Tapi setidaknya, bisakah kau membiarkan aku untuk sekedar tidur dikamar ini? Aku hanya akan berada disini ketika malam hingga pagi saja, selebihnya, aku akan menghabiskan waktu diluar jika kau mau" Ujar Sehun panjang lebar.

"Apa?"

"Lu, aku hanya butuh tempat untuk tidur. Bahkan, kau boleh membatasi ranjang ini dengan guling atau kayu untuk menandai yang mana tempatku dan yang mana tempatmu."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk di ranjang, menatap kearah Sehun yang kini mencoba untuk duduk juga. Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik dan Luhan tertawa dengan kencang setelahnya. Ia sampai-sampai memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena tawa.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?" ulang Sehun.

"Ya, coba tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang flu berat saat ini, hidungku terus-menerus ingusan dan aku melarangmu kemari karena aku tak mau kau tertular." Luhan menunjuk hidungnya yang memerah dan sesekali tertawa.

Sehun masih tak bisa mencerna apa yang Luhan katakan. Lantas, ia hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan super dungu sekarang.

"Aku pikir…"

"Kau pikir aku membencimu, menjauhimu dan memusuhimu? Yak, aku tidak sebocah itu. Ummm, awalnya sempat begitu, sih." Luhan menerawang, mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sehari sebelumnya.

"Waktu itu, setelah kita berdebat, aku sempat marah padamu dan tak percaya, maka aku pergi."

 _._

" _Lantas, kenapa kau menyukaiku?"_

" _Aku—kenapa kau.."_

" _Jawab saja, tidak usah bertele-tele. Aku benci itu."_

" _Tidak usah terlalu percaya diri, aku hanya menyukaimu. Hanya itu, menyukai bukan berarti mencintai, benar? Dan perkara aku gay, itu memang benar. Aku, dan semua teman-temanku, kami semua gay. Dan aku ucapkan selamat datang untukmu." Sehun berbicara panjang lebar tanpa menatap wajah Luhan._

 _Sedetik kemudian, pipinya memanas, tamparan Luhan melayang bak sebuah pesawat yang menghantam pipinya secara tiba-tiba. Kemudian, lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan membanting pintu._

 _._

"Lalu, aku pergi ke balkon asrama. Berniat untuk menenangkan pikiranku, aku berpikir selama beberapa jam, hingga akhirnya aku tersadar bahwa aku sudah keterlaluan padamu. Kurasa, membencimu seperti itu tidak akan merubah apapun, dan kenapa juga aku harus membencimu mengingat kau tidak salah apa-apa? Selama kau dan teman-teman lainnya bersikap baik padaku, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Papar Luhan, ia memberi jeda sebentar untuk mengambil napas, "Setelah itu, aku buru-buru menuruni tangga dan mencarimu, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu dimana-mana."

.

" _Suho, apa kau melihat Sehun?"_

" _Bukannya ia bersamamu dari tadi?" Suho yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya kemudian mengerutkan dahinya, melihat Luhan yang kalang kabut mencari Sehun._

" _Itu dia. Ia menghilang dan aku tak tahu dimana ia berada."_

" _Hei, tenang saja. Lagipula ia bukan anak ingusan yang akan hilang dan tak tahu arah pulang, palingan ia pergi ke kelas musik atau pergi keluar."_

" _Keluar?"_

 _Suho mengangguk, lantas Luhan meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun, ia berlari menuju meja resepsionis, dan berhenti disana sambil mengatur napasnya sejenak._

" _J—jonghyun-ssi, apa kau melihat Sehun?"_

" _Hei, Luhan-ssi, ada apa? Kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu?"_

" _J—jawab saja aku!" Luhan berusaha membentak, tetap dengan napas yang tersengal._

" _Tadi kulihat ia pergi keluar sekitar 20 menit yang lalu."_

 _._

"Aku mencarimu hingga ke perempatan, namun kau tetap tak berada disana. Hingga akhirnya hujan turun dengan deras, aku tak tahu lagi harus mencarimu kemana. Aku bahkan sempat lupa jalan pulang saking paniknya. Kemudian Chanyeol datang dari tepi jalan dengan sebuah payung dan sekantung plastik kaleng minuman."

.

" _Luhan hyung?"_

 _Lelaki bermata bulat itu menyentuh bahu basah Luhan, membuatnya terkejut kemudian sedikit berteriak ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan tatapan tak kalah terkejutnya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi._

" _Ak—aku, aku mencari Sehun."_

" _Sehun? Aku barusaja dari mini market dan bertemu dengannya disana. Sebenarnya ada apa?"_

" _Apa… apa ia baik-baik saja?"_

" _Dia? Tentu, ia hanya tengah duduk santai sambil meminum kopi."_

 _Luhan menghembuskan napasnya lega, setidaknya informasi dari Chanyeol ini membuat hatinya terasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol merangkul bahu Luhan dan membawanya berteduh dibawah payung agar tidak kehujanan._

 _Dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama._

 _._

"Dan setelah itu, aku terserang flu."

Luhan mengakhiri cerita panjangnya, kemudian bersin dua kali. Sehun masih terdiam, ia tak bisa membuka mulutnya saking tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan padanya. Ia tak membencinya, benarkah itu?

Sehun merekahkan senyumannya, ia tak dapat membendung rasa bahagianya sekarang. Sesekali ia tertawa dan memukul kepalanya kemudian menggumamkan kata 'bodoh' terus menerus. Kemudian, Luhan mengulurkan tangan kanannya,

"Untuk itu, aku minta maaf, oke?"

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian meraih uluran tangan itu dan menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan, awalnya Luhan terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan Sehun, namun pada akhirnya, ia membalas pelukan anak itu sambil tersenyum.

Setelah bercanda untuk beberapa saat, mereka terbaring. Kini keduanya telentang dan menatap ke langit-langit kamar bersama,

"Luhan hyung," panggil Sehun.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu, apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau benar-benar membenciku?" Sehun melirik Luhan,

"Tidak, apa?" Sekarang, Luhan juga melirik Sehun hingga keduanya bertemu tatap.

"Aku akan pergi menjalani operasi plastik agar wajahku berbeda, kemudian kembali kesini dan berkenalan ulang denganmu. Agar kau bisa menerimaku, walaupun sebagai orang lain."

Luhan tertawa, matanya menyipit dan lengkungan indah tercipta dari bibirnya, dan Sehun suka hal itu. Sehun kemudian merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi miring, agar ia dapat melihat wajah Luhan dari samping sepenuhnya sedangkan Luhan masih telentang.

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ujarnya, masih tertawa.

Sehun mendengus, "Aku tidak menatapmu." Bohongnya.

Kemudian Luhan ikut memiringkan tubuhnya hingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan, dan Sehun merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang ketika kedua mata Luhan tertuju padanya.

"Bohong, kan? Itu buktinya kau menatapku!" dan keduanya tertawa bersama, hingga akhirnya Sehun mengarahkan ibu jarinya dan menyentuh bibir Luhan, membuat lelaki itu tersentak dan jantungnya mulai berdegup tak normal.

Perlahan, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir Luhan, ibu jarinya kini bergeser menyentuh leher Luhan, dan— _cup!_ Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya. Sehun sudah tak peduli lagi jika Luhan akan segera menepis tangannya dan menamparnya lagi.

Tapi, lagi-lagi perkiraan Sehun salah. Sejauh ini, Luhan hanya diam, bahkan ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan membuka rapatan gigi-gigi yang menjadi penghalang bagi lidah Sehun untuk masuk kedalam.

Merasa mendapatkan jalan masuk, Sehun segera mengarahkan lidahnya kedala rongga mulut Luhan, bibirnya terus menerus menyesap kedua bagian bibir Luhan secara bergantian, ia bahkan terus merapatkan dirinya dengan Luhan,

Hingga akhirnya, tangan kiri Sehun mendorong bahu Luhan, membuat posisi miringnya kini menjadi telentang dan Sehun berada diatasnya. Tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, kedua tangan Sehun perlahan masuk ke balik kaos yang Luhan kenakan, sedetik kemudian Luhan menyentuh kedua pipi Sehun dan melepaskan ciumannya.

Sehun menghentikan aktivitas nya dengan terpaksa, ia menatap kedua mata Luhan yang memancarkan aura gelisah dan seolah berkata 'aku takut'. Namun Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menciumnya, kemudian berbisik,

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ia tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut Luhan, dan mulai menciumnya lagi. Tangan-tangan nakal itu bergerak menyusup kedalam, memutar-mutar dua tonjolan merah muda didalam sana, Sehun mulai bringas, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dengan cukup keras dan membuat lelaki itu merintih.

Tangan kanan Sehun turun kebawah, memegangi penis Luhan yang sudah menegang dari balik celana dan menggeseknya berkali-kali, tentu saja hal itu membuat erangan nikmat Luhan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Umpph~ aah, kau-hh~"

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, mulutnya menggerayangi leher Luhan dan mulai membuat beberapa bekas tanda kemerahan disana, tangannya masih bergelut dengan sesuatu dibawah tubuh Luhan, ia membuka resleting celana Luhan yang kini hanya menyisakan boxer saja.

"Sehun janganhh aaah unggg" Luhan kembali meracau, Sehun seolah menjadi tuli sementara karena ia terus menerus menggesek penis miliknya pada milik Luhan dengan tempo gesekan cepat. Luhan hanya bisa mengerang dan meremas seprai disampingnya.

Dengan usaha Sehun, sekarang ia bisa melihat Luhan telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan tuturan lembutnya, Luhan menuruti perintah Sehun untuk menungging.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang milik Luhan dan—astaga, ia tidak pernah mengira kalau lubang Luhan benar-benar sempit begini. Membuatnya agak kesusahan untuk masuk kedalam walaupun ini terasa lebih nikmat baginya.

Sehun perlahan menjejalkan penisnya secara paksa kedalam lubang milik Luhan, dan lelaki itu hanya menjerit kesakitan, kedua tangan Sehun meremas pantat Luhan yang sekarang mulai mengeluarkan darah karena mungkin ini adalah kali pertamanya dimasuki penis seseorang.

"Sehun, ini sakit," rintih Luhan.

"Sebentar lagi, Lu, tahan sebentar saja, ya?" bisik Sehun lembut, hingga akhirnya benda itu dapat masuk dengan sempurna kedalam lubang Luhan. Perlahan, Sehun memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, membuat Luhan yang awalnya mengerang kesakitan kini menjadi mengerang kenikmatan.

Sehun memperdalam benda itu, hingga menyentuh suatu titik yang membuat Luhan menggelinjang kenikmatan dan tak henti-hentinya mendesah meminta Sehun melakukan hal itu lagi.

Maka dengan senang hati Sehun menurutinya, ia mempercepat tempo genjotannya didalam lubang Luhan dan terus menerus menyentuh titik terdalam, Luhan sudah dibanjiri keringat dan ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sedaritadi.

"Berhenti. Giliranku," Ujarnya, membuat Sehun menghentikan genjotannya dan berpikir sejenak, _gilirannya?_

Dan Luhan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya, memaju mundurkannya, membuat milik Sehun yang masih berada didalamnya seolah dimanjakan dengan hal ini.

"Aaah~ begitu, Lu. Nghhh lakukan lebih cepat!" Sehun mencubit pantat Luhan dan membuat lelaki itu terkekeh geli kemudian mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sehun secara tiba-tiba melepaskan penisnya begitu saja dan mengeluarkan spermanya diluar. Membuat cairan itu membasahi permukaan seprai dan sebagian lagi terkena punggung Luhan.

Selang beberapa detik, Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga seprai kamar mereka penuh dengan cairan sperma dimana-mana, keduanya terengah, mengatur napas mereka masing-masing kemudian Sehun meraba punggung Luhan yang basah oleh sperma dan mulai memijatnya, ia juga menciumi permukaan punggung tersebut.

.

.

.

Keduanya terbangun dengan keadaan yang benar-benar kacau, pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana, seprai yang lembap dan bau akibat cairan sperma, bantal dan selimut yang sudah tak tersusun rapi.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, dan ketika ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada selangkangannya, ia melenguh. Lenguhannya membuat Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya juga, ia pasti paham betul kesakitan yang Luhan rasakan berhubung ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal _itu._

"Kau tidak usah keluar hari ini, aku yakin kau akan kesakitan tiap kali kau harus berjalan. Tunggu disini, biar ku ambilkan sarapanmu." Ujar Sehun dengan suara parau.

"Aku tidak mau, lagipula seprai ini harus dicuci aku tidak mungkin berbaring diatas seprai yang kotor begini."

"Tapi kau akan pincang,"

"Aku akan berusaha bertingkah seperti semuanya baik-baik saja, bisa tolong ambilkan baju dan celanaku?"

Sehun hanya bisa mendengus, dan menuruti permintaan Luhan. Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar dan bersikap seolah mereka baru saja bangun dari tidur, semuanya menyambut mereka seperti biasa di meja makan.

Zitao hanya fokus pada makanannya sekarang, enggan menatap kedua lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Namun, secara tidak sengaja Zitao melirik kearah Luhan dan menemukan sesuatu yang ganjal darinya.

Bercak merah dileher.

Hal ini sungguh menarik perhatian Zitao, tanpa sepengetahuan semuanya, ia menelaah setiap inchi tubuh Luhan dan menemukan bukan hanya satu bercak merah, namun hampir ada lima bercak yang tersebar di leher dan lengannya. Zitao meneguk susu nya hingga habis kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya,

"Luhan hyung, bisa antar aku kebelakang?" Tuturnya. Luhan tersedak.

"Y-ya?"

"Yaaaa, Zitao, memangnya akan ada hantu di toilet? Lagipula, ini masih pagi, hantunya saja masih tidur." Gurau Kai, membuat seisi ruangan tertawa lebar.

"Tidak masalah, aku juga belum sempat sikat gigi. Ayo," Luhan berjalan mendahului Zitao dan pergi ke toilet. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaan Sehun tak enak, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi antara Luhan dan Zitao.

Zitao masuk kedalam toilet, dan Luhan menunggu di wastafel sambil menyikat giginya. Beberapa saat kemudian, lelaki itu berteriak dari dalam toilet dan membuat Luhan terkejut, dengan segera Luhan masuk kedalam toilet dan tidak menemukan Zitao dimanapun.

Hingga akhirnya….

 **BRAKKK!**

Pintu toilet tertutup dengan kencang dan Zitao muncul dari balik pintu, ia mengunci pintu toilet tersebut. Luhan bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya terjadi, hingga akhirnya Zitao maju satu langkah mendekati Luhan dengan tatapan tajam dan itu membuat Luhan ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya Zitao mengintimidasi.

"A—apa maksudmu?" Luhan mundur selangkah setiap Zitao maju selangkah.

"Tidak usah berlaga idiot, hyung. Apa yang kau dan Sehun lakukan semalam?" Lagi-lagi Zitao bertanya hal itu namun sekarang dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya. Luhan enggan menjawab, ia hanya bisa melangkah mundur hingga akhirnya kedua kakinya membentur sisi _bathup_ dan Zitao mendorong kedua bahu Luhan dengan ringan.

Lelaki itu jatuh kedalam _bathup_ berisi air penuh, membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan basah dan ia kembali merasakan perih yang luar biasa pada bagian bawah tubuhnya sekarang. Zitao masih berdiri disana, menatapnya seribu kali lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, tanpa kau bercerita apa yang kau lakukan semalam, aku sudah dapat menebaknya." Zitao berkata dengan enteng.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau juga kan yang mengirimiku sms ancaman itu?"

"Hyung pintar menebak juga, ya?" gurau Zitao.

Luhan mencoba untuk berdiri dan keluar dari _bathup_ sebelum Zitao kembali mendorong tubuhnya dan kini ia mencoba untuk menjejalkan seluruh tubuh Luhan termasuk kepalanya agar masuk kedalam air.

Entah iblis apa yang tengah bersarang pada diri Zitao saat ini, ia benar-benar telah dibutakan oleh hawa nafsu dan emosi yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, seingatnya, ia tak pernah melakukan hal segila ini sebelumnya.

Ketika pintu terbuka dengan lebar, Zitao tersentak kaget dan melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Luhan, dilihatnya Sehun berdiri diambang pintu dengan tatapan syok tak percaya, Zitao juga dapat melihat beberapa urat Sehun kembali mengeras.

"Apa…" Lirihnya.

"Sehun.." Luhan terengah, mengatur napasnya yang sesak akibat terlalu banyak pasokan air masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Pergi darisini sekarang!" Perintah Sehun pada Luhan dengan suara tinggi, lelaki itu dengan susah payah keluar dari _bathup_ dan berlari keluar. Zitao hendak pergi juga sebelum—

"Kecuali dirimu." Suara dingin itu membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun, dengan suara yang sangat-sangat datar.

"Aku—kau tahu, aku minta maaf."

"AKU HANYA TANYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Sehun berteriak dengan keras, suaranya menggema hingga ke seluruh ruangan.

Semua orang menjadi sangat panik, tak ada yang berani menghampiri Sehun dan mencampuri urusannya dengan Zitao dan semuanya hanya duduk dengan tegang di ruang makan, Baekhyun dan Yixing berusaha menenangkan Luhan, dan Kyungsoo mengambilkan baju kering untuknya.

Tidak ada yang berani melawan Sehun saat ia marah, termasuk Suho. Walaupun Suho adalah orang yang paling bijak diantara mereka semua, tetap saja ia tak berani berurusan lebih jauh dengan seorang Oh Sehun.

Zitao memejamkan matanya, kemudian mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia mendongak, mencoba untuk menatap Sehun.

"Dengar, kau hanya terus-terusan memojokiku seakan aku yang sepenuhnya bersalah!"

"Itu memang benar, kan?"

"Tidak! Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang aku alami sebenarnya. Setiap kali aku melihatmu dekat dengan Baekhyun hyung, atau Kyungsoo hyung, atau Yixing hyung aku masih bisa tersenyum. Tapi, melihatmu dekat dengan Luhan hyung, kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan?"

Zitao berhenti sejenak, membiarkan cairan bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan bergulir membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Sakit. Tak bisakah kau menganggap aku ada? Aku lelah, Oh Sehun. Kau terus memperlakukanku seperti ini, mau sampai kapan?! Sampai aku berhenti mencintaimu? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Aku akan mencintaimu—terus, terus…"

 _Cup._

Sehun mencium bibir Zitao sekilas kemudian menghapus airmatanya, perlahan ia menarik tubuh Zitao ke dekapannya. Membuat lelaki itu menangis tersedu dan membasahi permukaan baju yang Sehun kenakan.

Sehun membelai surai Zitao, "Jangan menangis, maafkan aku."

Zitao tetap tersedu, namun kini ia sudah dapat tersenyum disela-sela tangisannya mendengar ucapan dan perlakuan Sehun yang mulai melunak seperti ini.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal ini pada Luhan hyung,"

Dan senyumannya kembali luntur ketika nama itu lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Sehun dengan mudahnya.

"Kau janji, hm?"

"Y-ya, janji."

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **A/N :**

 **THE MAIN CONFLICT HAS STARTEEEEDDDDDD**

 **ANNYEONG FROM THE OTHER SIDE! HAHAHA gatau malu banget ya udah ga update sebulan trs sekalinya update malah watados gini bikin luhan pincang dan zitao jadi super jahat.**

 **Oke firstly, mau minta maaf sama readers sekalian yang udah jamuran nunggu ff ini, bahkan pernah ada yang bilang grgr aku kelamaan update, jadi pada lupa alur ceritanya, duh maaf bangeeeet. Tp aku ga update ff ini bukan tanpa alasan kok, banyak banget alesan yang emang terjadi selama sebulan ini.**

 **Yang pertama, dari awal tahun terakhir aku update chapter, tiba-tiba ilang feels buat nulis ff, kedua, aku lagi dalam fase[?] gabut banget selepas penjualan tiket TEL dan pembagian no antrian, bikin mood down banget kadang. DAN JUGA TUGAS SEKOLAH SEMAKIN BANYAK HUHUHUHU SO SEDDDD, DAN TAU GASIH BBRP MINGGU KEMAREN ITU FFN AKU GABISA DIBUKA LEWAT PC. Galau banget makanya.**

 **Secondly[?], sebagai bayaran karna aku udah lama ga update, aku bikin chapter ini awal dari hunhan naena ya ghaes. Da real rate M startedddddd hahaha.**

 **Third, mulai sekarang panggil beko aja ya._. Apa bek, be, teserah. Jangan panggil thar thor thar thor ya kubukan Thor the avengers ;_;**

 **Last but not least, happy reading and don't forget to write down ur review! ^^**


End file.
